HOTD Takashi y Saeko
by TheZoreda
Summary: Un grupo de estudiantes vive cada día en un apocalípsis zombie, y entre dos de ellos hay un romace: Takashi Komuro y Saeko Busujima. Ambos tendrán problemas para sacar su amor a flote ya que los zombies podría acabar matando a alguno de ellos, y lo que no son los zombies pondrán obstáculos para que su amor no triunfe. Basado en el fic de 'Vampiro00123'. Taeko (TakashixSaeko)
1. Los Sentimientos MUERTOS

**Nota del Autor:**

**_HOLA A TODOS, ME LLAMO ''THEZOREDA'' Y VOY A EMPEZAR UN FIC DE HOTD QUE LLEVO BASTANTE TIEMPO PREPARADO, TENGO BASTANTES CAPÍTULOS PREPARADOS, EL PRINCIPIO ES BASTANTE FLOJO, PERO CREO QUE VA MEJORANDO POR CAPÍTULOS. ME HE BSASO BASTANTE EN EL FIC DEL USUARIO ''VAMPIRO000123'' DE HECHO ESTO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE SU FIC . BUENO ESPERO NO ABURRIROS MÁS, SÓLO UNA COSA, LO QUE TENGO PENSADO ES QEU AL FINAL TAKASHI ACABE CON SAEKO COMO VERÉIS EN EL TÍTULO, BUENO ¡EMPECEMOS!_**

_Explicación de la situación:_

_Todos los acontecimientos ocurren depués del O.V.A. de HOTD, está es una supuesta continuación del anime, ya que la del manga ya está hecha, bueno empecemos con mi historia._

**Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Mad-House, esto en una supuesta continuación sin ánimo de lucro.**

Después de que todos acabasen con el grupo de ''ellos'' que rodearon a Takashi le explicaron lo sucedido:

**Takashi: **¿Entonces todo lo ocurrido estaba en mi imaginación?

**Takagi:** Correcto

Takashi se sonrojó, ya que lo que se había imaginado era muy comprometido.

**Rei:** ¿Entonces que te has imaginado tú Takashi?- Rei le puso una mirada cómo si le tratase de decir que si se ha imaginado guarradas con ella le iba a matar.

**Takashi: **¿Q-que me he imaginado?- dijo muy nervioso- Q-que, bueno, vosotras intentabais, ejem...- no sabía que decir, ya que si decía lo que había imaginado se haría una gorda en el grupo.

**Alice: **¡Hermanito!, mira lo que he encotrado- llegó una Alice interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Shizuka.

Takashi siguió a Alice y a Zeke que no paraba de ladrar y le llevaron a un gran túnel, pero no era un túnel natural, ese túnel tenía lámparas en el techo y estaba hecho simetricamente perfecto.

**Takagi:** ¡Vaya!, que túnel más grande- dijo asombrada- Parece que es artificial, además tiene lámparas en el techo ¡mira aquí hay un interruptor!- lo apretó y todas las lámparas se encendieron- Parece que funciona lo que pasa que se ve a lo lejos del túnel que ya no hay mas luz, debieron de poner sólo estas.

**Saeko: **¿Y deberíamos entrar?

**Takagi: **A lo mejor lleva a alguna parte, deberíamos probar no tenemos nada que perder.

**Takashi: **Saya tiene razón, no tenemos nada que perder, vistámonos y cojamos las cosas, y vayamos para adentro.

Todas las chicas se vistieron con sus indumentarias que traían puestas antes de ponerse los bañadores, al igual que Hirano y Takashi, también cogieron unas mantas, el agua que había en la tienda de bañadores y el pescado que sobró ayer.

Ya en la cueva:

**Takashi: **Uff, ¡que calor hace aquí dentro!- dijo mientras sudaba la gota gorda.

**Saeko: **Creo que ya es de noche fuera, deberíamos acampar aquí y descansar- dijo Saeko mientras cogía aire.

**Rei: **Creo que deberíamos hacer guardia, no sabemos que podría haber en esta cueva- decía Rei mientras buscaba un sitio para poder sentarse.

**Takashi:** Tienes tazón, yo haré la primera guardia.

**Rei: **Vale yo haré la segu...

**Saeko: **Yo haré las segunda- dijo Saeko antes de que Rei terminase, provocando que ella le mirase con cara de pocos amigos y Saeko se la respondiese con una sonrisa.

**Hirano: **Yo haré el tercer turno

**Takashi: **Decidido, y los demás os podeís ir a dormir.

Mientras el turno de Takashi pasaba el pensaba que había sido una mala opción haber decidido ser el primero, aunque luego se dió cuenta que al fin del todo no hizo mal en ser el primero...

**Takashi: **¡Pfffff! Que rollazo no pasa nada.

**Saeko: **¿No te había dicho que está mal visto que los chicos jóvenes suspirasen?

**Takashi: **¡Saeko!- dijo Takashi poniendose rojo- ¿Qué haces despierta?, tu turno no empieza hasta dentro de media hora.

**Saeko: **No podía dormir, además necesitaba hablar contigo.

**Takashi: **Yo también...- dijo Taksahi poniendose aún más rojo- Era sobre lo que pasó ayer, mentí al decir que todas me perseguías para, bueno, ejem... tu ya me entiendes- Takashi cojió un color tan rojo que parecía de otro planeta- Sino también me imaginé algo antes. Lo que yo me imagine fue..., que tú y yo, b-bueno tu me llevabas al bosque hasta que a los demás se les pasasen los efectos , entonces tu me decías que me necesitabas dentro de tí y me besabas y acabamos haciendo él ..., bueno tu ya me entiendes.

Al oír esas palabras Saeko se puso rojísima, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ''no podía ser'' pensaba ella, esa fue su misma alucinación, eso significaba que ¿había sido real? ¿entonces ella y Takashi lo habían hecho?, sí, todo fue real, se podía decir que ayer Saeko y Takashi habían dejado de ser vírgenes ayer por la noche.

**Takashi: **Lo siento si te ha molestado, tenía que decírtelo- Takshi buscó cambiar de tema ya que Saeko no había respuesto- Bueno, ¿que era eso que me querías contar?- dijo más rojo que una cereza.

Seako seguía sin responder, en vez de decirle nada le besó. Cuando Takashi recibió el besó se asombró.

**Takashi: **Saeko...

**Saeko: **Lo siento si te ha molestado que te besase- y despúes de decir eso Takashi le devolvió el beso.

Así estubieron, dandose besos el uno al otro, hasta que el turno de Saeko terminó y Hirano les pilló.

**Hirano:** ¿Chicos?- al oírle ambos se separaron más rojos que un tomate- Creo que tenéis que ir a la cama a descansar.

**Takashi: **Sí, Saeko ¿me acompañas?- dijo con una sonrisa y Saeko le dío otra

Saeko se fue hacía una esquina, pero...

**Takashi: **¿P-porqué no dormímos juntos...?- dijo conservándo su color de piel color rojo.

**Saeko:** V-vale.-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Saeko y Takashi compartieron manta, Saeko se quitó su falda, quedando sólo en bragas, y Takashi se quitó su camiseta, dejando su pecho al aire libre, y los dos se pusieron a dormir abarzados en una pose muy compremtida, a la que Takashi le agradaba bastante, y así sin más los quedaron dormidos al instante y Saeko con una sonrisa se le caía la baba encima del pecho de Takshi, los dos estaban durmiendo muy tranquilos, hasta que...

**FIN DEL CAPT. 1**

**_BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y AUNQUE NO GUSTE LOS SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO XD, AHORA HAY QUE VER CUÁNTAS PERSONAS LO SEGUIRÁN, Y PARA QUE LOS QUE SON TAKASHIxREI EN MI HISTORIA HAY MUY POCOS MOMENTOS ENTRE ELLOS, YA QUE EL OBJETIVO DE ESTA HISTORIA ES TAKASHIxSAEKO, BUENO ME DESPIDO ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS._**


	2. Bienvenidos a la Jungla MUERTA

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! DESPUÉS DE UN DÍA DE SUBIR MI PRIMER CAPÍTULO YA SACO EL SEGUNDO XD, BUENO SI LOS SUBO TAN SEGUIDOS SE DEBE A QUE YA LOS TENGO ESCRITOS, QUERÍA AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN HECHO REVIEW AL LEERLAS ME HAN DADO GANAS DE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**_

_Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a MadHouse, esta es una supuesta continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**CAPT. 2 Bienvenidos a la Jungla MUERTA.**

Takashi y Saeko estaban durmiendo muy tranquilos, hasta que...

**Hirano: **¡Chicos!, levantaros ya- dijo Hirano mientras movía a Takashi con su brazo.

**Takashi:** V-vale, espera que me levante- y cuando se quiso levantar vio que no podía porque Saeko estaba fuertemente abrazado a él, a lo que Takashi rojo como un tomate se dispuso a levantarla- Saeko, ya es por la mañana- aunque tampoco lo podía comprobar, ya que estaban dentro de una cueva.

**Saeko: **B-buenos días Takashi- decía Saeko mientras habría los ojos y le proporcionaba una sonrisa a Takashi.

**Takashi: **¡Buenos!- le dijo Takashi devolviéndole la sonrisa- Creo que deberíamos vestirnos- dijo Takashi señalando como iba Saeko y a su cuerpo sin camiseta.

**Saeko: **S-si -dijo poniéndose roja.

Los dos se fueron a vestir, Saeko se puso su minifalda y Takashi su camiseta, y una vez vestidos Hirano se dirijió a despertar a todos.

**Hirano:** ¡Arriba todo el mundo!- dijo fingiendo ser un general de la marina- ¡Ahora nos dispondremos a desayunar y a continuar el camino!

**Shizuka: **¡A sus ordenes mi general!- dijo Shizuka mientras simulaba ser un soldado.

Todos se levantaron de sus ''camas'' menos Takashi y Saeko, que se encontraban desayunando y ambos estaban riendo, cosa que extraño a Rei.

**Rei: **¿Veo que has madrugado Takashi?- dijo con sarcasmo

**Takashi: **Si, Hirano nos levantó a Saeko y a mi para inspeccionar la zona- dijo Takashi mientras buscaba cambiar de tema- ¿Cuánto creis que queda de camino?

**Takagi:** Según mis cálculos 2 Km, así que en nada estaremos en la ciudad- dijo Takagi mientras pensaba.

**Hirano: **T-Takagi...- Al decir eso Takagi se giró y le miró con cara de asesina- D-digo Saya, ¿cómo sabes que vamos a la ciudad?

**Takagi: **Mira que llegas a ser estúpido, ¿no te has dado cuenta en la dirección que vamos?, en ningún momento el túnel ha tenido un desvío siempre hemos ido en línea recta.

**Rei: **Es verdad, ¿y que haremos cuando lleguemos a la ciudad?

**Takashi: **Lo mejor sería buscar un lugar donde acampar y buscar suministros- dijo Takashi mientras se masajeaba la papada.

**Shizuka: **¡Y una farmacia para coger suministros de emergencia!

**Alice: **¡Y una tienda de animales para coger comida de Zeke!

**Takagi: **¡Bien eso será lo que haremos!, bueno lo último ya veremos, y lo penúltimo después de buscar un lugar donde acampar

Entonces el grupo continuó su camino, pero los del grupo notaron que Saeko y Takashi iban demasiado juntos, lo que provocó que Rei se llenara de celos por dentro y Takagi sintiera algo de celos.

**Alice: **¡Mira hermanito una luz!

Todos corrieron hacia ella, pero hubo un momento que esa luz cambió de dirección, en vez de estar en línea recta la luz salía de arriba.

**Takagi: **¡Estamos en una cloaca, si subimos estas escaleras llegaremos a la superficie!

Todos empezarón a subir, Takashi y Saeko se quedaron los últimos para ayudar a Alice a subir.

**Takashi: **¡Qué destello!- Takashi se tapó los ojos hacía bastante sol y un calor que achicharraba, pero se llevó una sorpresa dónde habían salido ya habían estado antes, fue donde habían abandonado el Humvee- No puede ser...

**Saeko: **Esto si que es un golpe de suerte, lo malo que dejamos aquí el Humvee porque se quedó sin gasolina.

**Takagi: **Ahí a lo lejos se ve un parking, podemos coger gasolina de los coches- Takagi fue hacia el Humvee- Me suena que estaban por aquí... ¡Aquí están! Takagi sacó dos bidones de gasolina del Humvee que podían llevar 5 litros cada uno- Bueno, ¿quien se ofrece voluntario para ir?

**Takashi:** Las mejores opciones somos Saeko y yo, somos los más rápidos y más fuertes.

**Shizuka: **Tienes razón, os estaremos esperando, no tardeís mucho.

Ambos se alejaron corriendo y encontráron un coche, al parecer el depósito estaba lleno, lo que significaba que con saquear sólo este ya podrán volver con los otros.

**Takashi: **Bueno ya sale la gasolina, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que se rellenen- Takashi oyó un ruido- ¿oyes eso Saeko?

**Saeko: **Sí, creo que viene, ¿del coche?

**Takashi:** Tienes razón iré a ver.

Takashi se acercó a la puerta y tuvo la estúpida idea de abrirla, al parecer la radio seguía funcionando y al abrir la puerta la canción que sonoba dentro se empezó a escuchar en el exterior.

_'' Llevame_

_a la Ciudad Paraíso,_

_donde la hierba es verde_

_y las mujeres preciosas_

_oooooo_

_llevame a mi casa'' _

**Takashi:** ¡Mierda!, rápido Saeko, saca la gasolina y vamonos de aquí

**Saeko:** Ya tenemos suficiente, nos podemos ir.

Un montón de ''ellos'' salieron de la nada.

**Takashi: **¡La canción les ha atraído!

**Saeko: **Yo les entretengo, tu corre al Humvee a rellenarlo- dijo Saeko mientras desenfundaba su katana.

Mientras Takashi corría hacia el Humvee se preguntaba como cojones esa radio funcionaba.

**Takagi: **¡Qué pasa y Saeko!

**Takashi: **No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡ayúdame a rellenar el Humvee!

Todos ayudaron a Takashi a rellenarlo y por mientras a lo lejos se veía a Saeko y a su espalda una gran orda de ''ellos''.

**Saeko: **¡Rápido!

**Shizuka: **¡Ya está lleno!, voy a arrancar.

Todos se subieron al Humvee y Shizuka arrancó. Mientras estaban dentro del coche militar Rei se volvió ha dar cuenta de que otra vez Takashi y Saeko estaban juntos hablando y riendo.

**Rei: **Alice, ¿porque no te pones entre Komuro y Busujima?

**Alice: **¡Sí!- Alice se dirijió hacia ellos dos y preguntó- ¿puedo ponerme aquí?

**Takashi y Saeko: **¡Pues claro que sí!

Alice se puso entre ellos dos a dormir, el viaje duró una hora más, ya era de noche y Hirano vió una casa que tenía buena pinta.

**Hirano:** ¿Por qué no probamos en esta casa?

**Takagi: **Si, parece que no hay nadie, Shizuka aparca por aquí.

Todos bajaron del Humvee y se dispusieron a entrar, pero algo pasó...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PARA MÍ ESTE ES MI PEOR EPISODIO AUNQUE NO ESTÁ MAL DEL TODO ME PARECE QUE FALTA BASTANTE TAKASHIxSAEKO, BUENO TRANQUILOS EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO HABRÁ UN MONTÓN DE ESO, LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR ES QUE POR AHORA YO YA LLEVÓ ESCRITOS 9 CAPÍTULOS ASÍ QUE LAS PRÓXIMA SEMANA A LO MEJOR SUBO MÁS CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE NO SE ME ACUMULEN, BUENO AHORA VOY A CONTESTAR LAS REVIEWS:**_

_**JONA1999: PIENSO IGUAL QUE TÚ, REI NO MERECE A TAKASHI, LE TRATA CÓMO EL CULO, EN CAMBIO SAEKO SIEMPRE LOS APOYA, Y LO DE QUE TAKASHI LE CUENTE ESO A SAEKO ES PORQUE SE TIENEN MUCHA CONFIANZA Y PORQUE MÁS ADELANTE LO DE QUE SAEKO SEPA QUE YA HA MANTENIDO RELACIONES SEXUALES CON TAKASHI LO USO EN UN CAPÍTULO, UN SALUDO Y QUE CADA REVIEW PARA MÍ ES UNA PIZCA MÁS DE GANAS PARA CONTINUAR, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VERÁS TAKASHIxSAEKO PARA ABURRIR XD, UN SALUDO.**_

_**DARKER201: MUCHAS GRACIAS! SI, INTENTARÉ QUE SEAN MÁS LARGOS, CREO QUE SON LOS CAPÍTULO LOS MÁS LARGOS, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, CAMBIO Y CORTO**_

_**¿GUEST?: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, YO SOY COMO TÚ SAEKO Y TAKASHI FOREVER.**_

**_LA CANCIÓN QUE SUENA A MITAD DEL EPISODIO A VER SI ME PUEDEN DECIR DE QUE GRUPO ES._**

**_UN SALUDO THEZOREDA_**


	3. Estamos en la Ciudad Muerta

**Nota del Autor:**

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí hoy les dejo la tercera parte de Fic, pero no le venía a decir eso, lo que quería decir es que hoy es un día muy especial porque 'Vampiro00123' ha publicado el captítulo 14 de su fic, y si han leído lo que puse en los anteriores capítulos es que este fic está basado en el suyo, lo malo que cómo a mí me había gustado tanto y no lo continuó decidí continuarlo por mi parte y ahora que el lo está escribiendo no se que hacer, si continuar este fic o dejar que él lo haga, pero me he estado leyendo todos los capítulos que tengo y me he dado cuenta que no son iguales del todo y por eso voy ha optar por continuar mi fic, aunque les recomiendo que se pasen primero por el de Vampiro, la otra cosa buena es que él me ha dado la aprobación para hacer una versión mía de su fic. Otra buena noticia que quería darles hoy es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo Fic de HOTD, la diré en el próximo capítulo que suba de este Fic y por lo que he visto no hay ningún Fic así, bueno basat de chachara y empecemos.**

**Idea original 'Vampiro00123', todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a MadHouse, esta es una continuación sin ánimo de lucro:**

**Capt.3 Estamos en la Ciudad MUERTA**

**Shizuka: **¡Hay cómo vamos ha entrar!- Dijo Shizuka botando.

**Hirano: **Dejadme a mí, se abrir puertas sin llegar a romper la cerradura.

**Takagi: **¿Y tú como sabes eso?- decía Takagi mientras le miraba con cara extrañada.

**Hirano: **Lo aprendí en un curso de supervivencia en Estados Unidos, me lo enseñaron para casos de emergencia...- dijo mientras los demás, incluida Alice, le miraran con cara de '¿Para que necesita aprender eso?- Ya está.

Hirano había conseguido forzar la cerradura, todos entraron en la casa y vieron que era bastante acogedora, la cocina estaba anexionada al salón, eso era la primera planta, y luego había una segunda en la que había 2 dormitorios y un baño.

Después de inspeccionar la casa y asegurarse de que no había nada:

**Rei:** Uff, que sueño- dijo bostezando- Anda vamos a la cama...- Rei empezó a subir las escaleras.

**Saeko:** No podemos irnos a la cama sin poner antes un guardia- todos miraron a Saeko, nadie quería hacer de guardia, pero al final salío el de siempre.

**Takashi: **En el Humvee he descansado suficiente, yo haré la primera guardia.

**Rei: **¡Yo haré la segunda!- dijo tan rápido como un rayo, ya que sabía que si esperaba un segundo más Saeko se le adelantaría, eso provocó que Saeko le pusiera mala cara.

**Saeko: **Vale que descanséis todos bien- dijo con un tono sarcástico, se acercó a Takashi, puso su boca al lado del oído de Takashi y le dijo- Buenas noches Takashi, espero que cuides bien la casa...- mientras decía eso ella le pasaba la mano por la cintura, y por eso exactamente Takashi empezó a sangrar por la nariz, mientras esto ocurría Rei los observaba.

**Rei: **¡Pero será furcia!- dijo en voz baja de tal forma que no les escuchase.

Saeko fue la primera que se subió la cama y mientras subía las escaleras tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que se le había ocurrido un plan para estar con Takashi, al instane de que ella subiera los demás la siguieron dejando a Takashi sólo sentado en el sofá, mientras tanto Rei había pensado en el plan perfecto, ella tenía algo que los demás no sabían, ¡ella tenía un reloj que funcionaba!, aunque no era muy sorprendente, ya que era de manecillas, pero lo bueno de ese reloj era que tenía alarma y la programó para las 05:00, media hora entes de que empezara su turno y así poder pasarla con Takashi, lo que no sabía era que su plan ''tan perfecto'' al final se iría al garete por culpa de algo, beuno más bien de alguien, y ese alguien era una chica con el peli-morado (así es igual que Vampiro xD).

**Bueno chicos ahora venía a avisarles que la historia de ''Vampiro00123'' empieza aquí, sólo que algunas cosas serán diferentes y voy a añadir capítulos extra que él no ha escrito, si aún no han leído su historia no empiecen la mía y vayan a la suya, y si eres Vampiro un saludo y gracias por dejarme hacerlo.**

Eran las 04:15:

**Takashi:** E-esto, es, un rolloooo...- decía mientras se iba quedando dormido y apoyaba la cabeza sobre un lado del sofá.

**Saeko: **Menudo guardia, como venga alguien va a entrar y no te vas a dar cuenta- decía Saeko mientras se reía y miraba a Takashi con una sonrisa.

**Takashi: **¡S-saeko!- Takashi leventó su cabeza tan rápido como un rayo y rojo como una cereza- Deberías estar durmiendo, ayer nos acostamos hasta muy tarde...- Takashi miró a Saeko y se dió cuenta que había venido por el mismo motivo al que vino ayer, para estar con ÉL.

**Saeko: **Si soy molestia me ire- Se dió la vuelta con una cara triste, y cuando iba ha dar un paso para ir a las escaleras se dió cuenta de que algo evitaba que se moviera, era Takashi, le estaba agarrando de la mano.

**Takashi: **Por favor, quedate- y Takashi le dirijió una sonrisa lo que provocó que ahora la que estaba roja era ella. Saeko le hizo caso y se sentó junto a él.

Ambos no sabían como empezar a la conversación, y por fin Saeko dijo algo:

**Saeko: **¿Te acuerda de la canción que sonó cuando estábamos cogiendo gasolina?, pues esa es una de mis canciones favoritas.**T**

**Takashi: **¿Cuál?, la que decía ''Llevame no se que donde la hierba es verde y las mujeres hermosas''?

Saeko se rió por el comentario de Takashi:

**Saeko: **Casi, y no eran ''hermosas'', eran ''preciosas''- Saeko miró a Takashi y ambos se rieron- La canción se llama ''Paradiye City y es del grupo Guns 'n Roses.

**Takashi: **Me lo apuntaré para escucharlo- y Takashi le proporcionó una sonrisa.

El hielo ya se había roto, ahora ninguno de los dos callaba ambos querían compartir información el uno al otro, pero Takashi recordó uno cosa que le hizo sentarse fatal, y Saeko al ver que se había callado se extraño, Takashi la miró a los ojos y se dió cuenta que debía contárselo, ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y el esperaba que en un futuro cercano dejase de ser su amiga y empezase a ser otra cosa más ''intima'', pero eso no era lo que le atemorizaba en ese momento.

**Saeko:** ¿Te pasa algo Takashi?- Le miró a los ojos.

**Takashi: **Es sobre una cosa que me he estado guardando desde que todo comenzó, y creo que debería decítelo, ya que eres con la que mejor me llevo del grupo- esas palabras hicieron Saeko se pusiera roja.

**Saeko: **Si, dime.

**Takashi: **Es sobre como me siento, los últimos días habían sido muy extraños- y Saeko recordó lo ocurrido en la isla, lo que hizo que se pusiera más roja- La verdad, me siento mal, siento que no puedo ser el líder, y encima aún estoy preocupado por mis padres.

**Saeko: **Es normal que...-

Pero Takashi se levantó sin hacer caso a Saeko y empezó a hablar en un tono más fuerte.

**Takashi:** ¡Yo lo maté!, ¡YO MATÉ A MI MEJOR AMIGO!, y una parte de mí lo disfrutó, él estaba con la mujer a a la que amaba, a la que amaba...- Takashi empezó a llorar, y Saeko a esto lo abrazó- Yo maté a mi mejor amigo, y a partir de ese momento empecé a disfrutar cada vez que mataba a uno de ''ellos''- Takashi seguía llorando fuertemente- Pero me arrepiento de haber disfrutado en aquel momento, ahora desearía que Hisashi estubiera aquí- hubo un silencio- Ya que ya no siento mismo por la mujer a la que amaba y que salía con Hisashi.

Al oír esta palabras Saeko besó a Takashi:

**Saeko: **Da igual por las crisis que pases, recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí- Esas palabras hicieron que Takashi se sintiera muy cómodo y muy cálido al estar al lado de Saeko, este momento le recordaba al que había surgido ayer, sólo que este se sentía mejor.

Takashi se sentía tan cómodo que era como si ''ellos'' ya no existiesen, Takashi al sentir esa sensación sólo quería besar a Saeko pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo alguien les interrumpió...

**Rei: **Veo de donde venía el ruido- Decía Rei con un cabreo enorme- Veo que ninguno ha dormido nada, así que te relevo el turno Komuro- miró a Saeko con cara de celos.

¿Komuro?, Rei nunca se había dirigido a Takashi así, por lo menos no cara a cara, esto le hizo pensar a Takashi que algo malo ocurriríade aquí a unas horas.

**Saeko: **Tienes razón Miyamoto, vamos Takashi tenemos que dscansar- decía Saeko mientras le cogiá de la mano para que se levantara.

Los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras donde se encontraba Rei, por lo tanto tenían que pasar a su lado, y cuando Takashi pasó por al lado de Rei intentó darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de despida, pero esta última no aceptó y se fue directa al sofá sin cruzar miradas con ellos dos, y Takashi y Saeko se fueron arriba, Rei miró como subían, unas lágrimas le caían:

**Rei:** ¿Dónde estás Hisashi?

Ya arriba...

Takashi y Saeko se miraron, a lo que Takashi la abrazó, estubieron así 10 segundos y después de separarse Saeko le besó.

**Takashi: **Gracias...

Y los dos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir.

Eran las 09:15 y un feliz Takashi dormía tranquilo, hasta que...

**FIN DEL CAPT. 3**

**Bueno aquí dejo el fin de este capítulo, la verdad me he quedado bastante satisfecho de cómo me ha quedado ya que ha habído mas que suficiente TakashixSaeko, por cierto, Vampiro si estás leyendo esto te pediría por favor que me hicieras una Review y me dijeras como me ha quedado. A lo mejor mañana subo el capítulo 4 y les explico de que va ha tratar el nuevo Fic que voy ha escribir, sólo les digo que es un mundo alternativo de HOTD, bueno pasemos con las Reviews, que aunque sean pocas siempre es bueno que se pongan, así que les agradacería que pusieran su Review criticando lo que les gustó y lo que no.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Darker201: Otra vez gracias por tu Review y yo también opino que la mejor pareja sin duda son Takashi y Saeko, y sobre todo agradezco que siempre pongas comentarios positivos, y por lo que veo tu también sigues a Vampiro XD, esperemos que suba el capt. 15 pronto, un saludo Darker, y gracias por estar ahí.**

**jona1999: Eso no vale xD, pero lo has acertado, eso ya tiene mérito, por cierto, create una cuenta así puedo responderte de forma directa, aunque no pasa nada sino te la creas, ya que con sólo que leas mi fic y comentes me valen :D**

**Anónimo 1: Si, subiré más xD, ya tengo 10 capítulos escritos en hojas en sucio, y sigo escribiendo más, y hasta que no se me termine la inspiración no dejaré de subir, y gracias por tu Review.**

**Anónimo 2: Gracias :D, me alegra que te interese y gracias por tu aportación, y felicidades por haber sabido la pregunta, pero has hecho trampas como jona o la sabías?**

**Bueno hasta aquí todo, mañana tengo pensado subir el capt. 4, sólo le digo que se llamará ''Vive y deja MORIR'', si es el título de una canción de Guns 'n Roses y de Paul Mcarney (cómo se escriba)**

**Todos mis agradecidimientos son para Vampiro por dejarme basarme en su Fic**

**Un Saludo, TheZoreda**


	4. Vive y Deja MORIR

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola a todos!, como les prometí aquí traigo el capítulo 4 de este Fic, los subo tan rápido XD, bueno quería contarles que me quedé muy satisfecho con el capítulo anterior y me encantaron las Review y aprovecho para agradecer a todas la personas que ponen reviews, bueno cuando termine el capítulo les explicaré de que va a tratar el Fic que tengo pensado escribir de H.O.T.D., espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

_Basado en Fic ''Cambios'' escrito por ''Vampiro00123'', todos los derechos personajes pertenecen a MadHouse, esta es una continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**Capt. 4 ''Vive y Deja MORIR''**

Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, Takashi abre los ojos, pero al parecer se ve más si los mantiene cerrados, pero derrepente salen dos luces: una morada y otra naranja, el está contento al estar al lado de esas dos luces, se siente a gusto y Takashi se da cuenta de que el también es una luz, pero él ilumina color rojo, el empieza a jugar con esas dos luces y de la nada salen más luces: una de color rosa, otra amarilla, otra verde y una pequeñita que es de color rosa claro, y a lo lejos sale una luz muy clara, esa luz le recuerda a algo, le hes familiar el se acerca a ella y entonces todas empiezan a jugar, pero tal cómo aparecieron desaparecieron muchas luces, sólo quedando él, la morada, la naranja y la blanca, pero algo ocurre, cuando la morada se acerca a Takashi la blanca cambia de color al negro oscuro, cómo la sala y esta salta encima de la naranja destruyéndola, a lo que Takashi se pone muy triste y se da cuenta de que la luz oscura se dirigía hacia la morada, pero él se pone en medio...

-¡Pum!- había sonado un disparo.

Takashi se levantó de la cama de un brinco, estaba sudando cómo nunca, su respiración era muy exagerada.

**Takashi: **Sólo era una pesadilla...- se oyó otro disparo, pero este no provenía de su imaginación, era real- ¿Disparos?- Takashi se puso los pantalones y bajo cuanto pudo al salón y al bajar las escaleras Hirano le hizo el gesto de que parase de moverse.

**Hirano: **Estás haciendo mucho ruido- Le miró con cara fría- Parece que el que estaba disparando ha parado, ya podeís moveros- Hirano bajo la mano

**Takashi: **¿Qué ha pasado Hirano?- dijo Takashi mientras se acercaba a él.

**Hirano: **Al parecer alguien ha empezado ha disparar, en total han sido tiros, lo malo es que han sonado cerca y ''ellos'' irán hacia donde se han producido, puedes ir a desayunar, Busujima ha preparado Tortitas, al parecer había huevos en la despensa y harina- Los tuyos me ha pedido especialmente que nadie los tocase, están en la mesa, son los que están cubiertos.

Takashi se dirigió hacia ellos olían tan bien, quitó la manta que los cubría y la sorpresa fue cuando vio que las tortitas tenían forma de corazón, lo peor fue cuando Rei los vio y se dio cuenta que había una nota.

**Rei: **Déjame ver: ''Con cariño de parte de Saeko, espero que te gusten''- se giró para mirar a Takashi el que estaba rojo como un tomate- Esto es la gota que colma el vaso- Rei arrugó el papelito y lo tiró al suelo.

Takashi lo recogío, lo leyó y sonrió, y acto seguido se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

**Takashi: **¡Bueno, al ataque!- Y Takashi empezó a comer.

Después de desayunar Takashi fue a ver a Alice, pero Takagi se le puso en el camino:

**Takagi: **¿No has notado algo extraño entre Rei y Busujima?- Takashi la miró y tragó saliva.

**Takashi: **¿Y-yo?, p-para nada...- Takagi le miró.

**Takagi: **Voy contigo desde que tenía los 4 años y aún no sabes mentirme, mira si esto es por tu culpa tienes que alegrarlo, esta mañana cuando Saeko nos ha servido el desayuno a mi y a Miyamoto, esta última ha cogido las tortita y las ha tirado a la basura y a dicho: ''No tengo hambre'', y Saeko ha cogido un cabreo enorme y se ha subido arriba al cuarto y lleva ahí desde las 08:45, te voy a pedir el favor de que vayas ha hablar con ella, ya que la necesito para hablar sobre lo que haremos hoy.

**Takashi: **Vale, iré a hablar con Saeko- Takashi se dirigió hacia las escalera, pero antes de que las subiese Takagi hizo un comentario que molestó a Takashi.

**Takagi: **No se que te traes entre manos con Busujima, pero si eso pone en peligro al grupo te voy a pedir que pares de hacer lo que tengas en mente, recuerda que eres el líder- Takashi se subió antes de que Takasgi terminase de hablar- ¡Pero será idiota!

Takashi antes de ir ha hablar con Saeko decidió ir al baño, ya que el pis se le salía, por lo que entró en el baño sin preguntar y mirar, se bajo los pantalones quedando en calzoncillos, pero había algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, Saeko estaba haciendo pis..., fue una situación bastante vergonzosa ya que Saeko sin bragas estaba sentada en el váter y Takashi sin pantalones apuntando a Saeko, estuvieron inmóviles durante 5 segundos y al fin Takashi reaccionó.

**Takshi: **L-lo siento- intentó salir corriendo de la habitación sin pantalones, pero algo no le dejó salir, era Rei estaba en la puerta mirándolos.

**Rei: **Veo que estabas haciendo ejercicios vocales- dijo dirijiendose a Saeko, que está aún está inmóvil.

**Takashi: **¡No es lo que parece!, yo he entrado en el baño sin preguntar y...- Alice entró por la puerta.

**Alice: **¿Que hacen? ¿Y porqué Takashi tiene bajados los pantalones?- Las preguntas que hizo Alice provocaron que Takashi y Saeko se pusieran más rojos que nunca, y por fin reaccionó Saeko.

**Saeko: **¡Salgan todos de aquí y dejenme hacer pis!- todos salieron corriendo.

Ya fuera Takashi se subió los pantalones.

**Alice: **¡Hermanito!, Saya-chan y Hirano quieren hablar contigo- Takashi bajó corriendo las escaleras junto a Alice.

Una vez que Saeko salió del baño:

**Rei: **¿Te piensas que puedes ser así de zorra con Takashi?

**Saeko: **¿Zorra? Si le trato genial, además, me ha dicho que soy la que mejor le caigo del grupo.

**Rei: **Puede que te haya dicho eso para consolarte, además yo lo conozco desde hace mucho antes, a diferencia de tí, que tu lo conoces desde hace menos de un mes...

**Saeko:** Pues en ese mes le he tratado mejor que tú en todos los años que lo conoces, además yo no lo voy comparando con Hisashi cada dos por tres- Ese comentario hizo que Rei se quedara con cara de asombro

**Rei: **¡¿Quién te ha dicho esto?!

**Saeko: **Él- y se dirigió hacia abajo para poder reunirse junto a Takashi.

Con Takashi y los demás.

**Takagi: **¿Entonces cúal es el plan?

**Takashi: **Me he dado cuenta que la munición escasea, a mi sólo me quedan 25 cartuchos.

**Hirano: **Tienes razón, conozco una tienda de armas que está cerca de aquí.

**Takashi: **Lo que también me preocupa es el tema de la ropa, la mía está llena de sangre, y hace un mes que no la cambiamos, creo que deberíamos buscar una tienda de ropa.

**Shizuka: **¡Yo conozco una tienda de ropa para mujer y otra mixta tirando para hombre, ¡que además también es una tienda de discos de Rock!

Takashi se acordó de lo que le dijo Saeko ayer, que a ella le gustaba el Hard Rock, y pensó que podía pasarse por ahí a ver si le podía hace un regalo a Saeko.

**Hirano: **¡Se de que tiendas hablas!, están al lado de la casa de mi tío, ahí podríamos pasar la noche.

**Takashi: **Decidido, eso será lo que haremos.

Saeko apareció bajando por las escaleras.

**Saeko: ¡**Entonces cuál es el plan?

Todos cogieron todos los suministros que había en la casa, y se fueron, cada uno se sentó en los asientos que les correspondieron ayer a cada uno, a Saeko le tocó sentarse junto a Takashi.

**Takashi: **Por cierto, ¡las tortitas estaban riquísimas!- Takashi le sonrió- Por cierto quería pedirte disculpas por lo del baño, no pregunté y entre a lo loco- Takashi se puso rojo y Saeko le miró.

**Saeko: **No pasa nada, con tal de que la próxima llames a la puerta- los dos se rieron.

Rei les miró, y pensó ''Ya están riéndose otra vez''

**Hirano: **Es aquí...- Se quedó con la boca abierta- ¡MIERDA!

La tienda de armas estaba rodeada por ''ellos'' y eran bastantes, Saeko y Takashi se miararón y ambos se bajaron.

**Takashi: **¡Bueno que se le va ha hacer!- Takashi recargó su Ithaca.

Se oyó un disparo, y otro...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

**VIVE Y DEJA ****_MORIR_**

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la escena del baño realmente iba a ser cómo la original, en el cuarto de las chicas, pero decidí cambiarla, ya que no quería que él capítulo sea un copia y pega, espero tampoco haberles aburrido con la parte del sueño, pero creía y creo que era necesaria meterla.**

**Reviews:**

**leknyn: Gracias por confiar en mí y por dejar tu review, comprendo lo que has dicho de que en los libros no se pone al principio el nombre de los personajes, pero yo he leído algunos fic de Hotd y nunca me entero de quien habla, y ví que Vampiro lo hacía así y me pareció original la idea de poner los nombres de los personajes del principio para que la gente se entere de quien habla, aún así muchos gracias por leear mi Fic y dejar tu review :D!**

**Anónimo: Si, es cómo un mundo alternativo de ''Cambios'' xD tipo marvel, gracias por apoyar mi fic y tu Review!**

** : Si XD se cambiaron un poco los roles en el anterior capítulo, ya que Takashi en el manga dice que este nuevo mundo le estaba empezando a gustar y confirma que disfruta matando (bueno esto último me lo invente un poco xD), por eso le veo cómo la pareja ideal de Saeko. Muchas gracias por tu Review y por leer mi fic.**

**Darker201: Hola otra vez! Muchas gracias por seguir el Fic, además tus reviews son los mejores y me encanta que siempre dejes tus reviews! Me alegra que te guste mi fic y que lo leas, ya que al saber que hay gente cómo tú que le interesa leer lo que escribo me hace que me den más ganas de continuar escribiendo el fic, por favor deja otra vez tu Review, mañana escribiré el capítulo 5 de nombre ''El amor de mi vida MUERTO'', OTRA VEZ MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**En agradecimiento a ''Vampiro00123'' por dejarme escribirlo, y también a Darker201 por siempre dejar su Review y estar ahí.**

**El nuevo fic se llamará ''HOTD ¿Que hubiese pasado si ...?**

**Saludos, TheZoreda**


	5. El Amor de mi Vida MUERTO

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola a todos!, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de esta serie, perdón por la tardanza en subir este cap (aún que sólo hayan pasado dos días XD), no pude actualizarlo por temas personales, pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca, sólo quería avisarles de que este es el capítulo donde sale Yuki (sino sabes quien es te lo explico, es un personaje creado por Vampiro00123 que empieza a salir en el Capítulo 5 de ''Cambios'') bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y que lo disfruten.**

**_Basado en el ''Cambios'' Fic de ''Vampiro00123'', todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a MadHouse, esto es una continuación si ánimo de lucro._**

**Capt. 5 El amor de mi vida MUERTO.**

Todo el suelo estaba cubierto por sangre, junto a esa sangre se encontraban 20 cadáveres sin vida, a unos les faltaban la cabeza, otros tenían un agujero en el cráneo y otros lo tenían machacado. Takashi, Saeko y Rei cogían aire, se habían esforzado al máximo al luchar contra ''ellos'' y Hirano cuando se dió cuenta de que ya no había ninguno de ''ellos'' con ''vida'' bajo del Humvee corriendo hacia la puerta...

**Hirano:** ¡No puedo creerme que vayamos a entrar!, el año pasado no me dejaron entrar con mi tío porque era menor de edad, pero al ya no haber leyes, ¡PUEDO ENTRAR CUANDO QUIERA!- todos miraron a Hirano, al parecer estaba bastante emocionado, la puerta tenía un candado, y sin pensárselo dos veces le pegó un tiro- ¡Es más bonita desde dentro, que cuando la miras por el escaparate!

**Takashi:** Al parecer parecen armas antiguas, ¿crees que funcionarán?- dijo Takashi cogiendo un arma que había en el mostrador.

**Hirano: **Claro que funcionarán, puede que sean antiguas, ya que esta tienda está especializada en armas de la segunda guerra mundial, pero son tan eficaces como un arma moderna- Hirano señaló el arma que Takashi tenía en las manos- por ejemplo esa, es una MP40, era el fusil de asalto alemán, no te puedo decir mucho de ella, pero todos los aliados querían tener una, ya que si te topabas con un tío que la tubiera, probablemente ya te haya matado.

Takashi miró el arma con más cautela, la verdad es que era bastante ligera y parecía que tenía un cargador bastante grande, mientras tanto Takagi obligaba a que Shizuka y Alice se quedaran en el Humvee...

**Takagi:** ¡Qué os quedéis aquí!- decía Takagi mientras las empujaba- ¡Como haya una emergencia y tengamos que salir corriendo os necesitamos aquí en el Humvee, a ti Shizuka porque eres la que conduce, y a ti Alice porque eres muy pequeña y si nos rodean no podremos protegerte!

**Alice:** ¡No es justo!- dijo mientras inflaba los mofletes.

**Takagi: **¡Yo no decido lo que es justo!- y cerró la puerta del Humvee de un portazo para que Alice no intentara escapar.

En la tienda de armas...

**Saeko:** Al parecer también tienen espadas, esta creo que es una Ninjato, y la hoja está bastante bien hecha- decía Saeko mientras la desenfundaba.

**Hirano: **Bueno chicos ayudenme a meter toda la munición y las balas en el Humvee- Hirano cogió unas cuantas cajas y salió por la puerta.

Los demás les imitaron, sólo que Saeko cogió una caja más, y esa estaba llena de armas, lo que provocó que a medio camino se le cayese, pero Takashi evito que cayese en suelo, cogiéndola en el aire, demostrando sus reflejos y que tenía bastante fuerza.

**Saeko: **G-gracias...- estaba asombrada por la rapidez con la que había cogido la caja.

**Takashi: **Nada- y llevó las cajas adentro del Humvee.

**Rei: **Parece que eso era todo, podemos marcharnos hacia la tienda de ropa.

Todos volvieron a subir al Humvee, la tienda de ropa estaba a sólo 2 minutos en coche, por lo tanto el viaje no duró nada.

**Shizuka: **Esta es la tienda de ropa femenina, la masculina está a cinco minutos, esperen aquí mientras nosotras nos cambiamos.

**Takashi y Hirano: **¡De acuerdo!

**Takagi: **¡Y como yo vea un sólo ojo mirando por la puerta os juro que lo dispararé!- parece que no iba de broma, ya que había puesto cara de ogro.

**Saeko: **Vamos ya ha entrar, que si no se nos hace tarde- todas hicieron caso a Saeko y entaron.

Cuando las chicas entraron en la tienda a Shizuka y Rei se les caía la baba por toda la ropa que había, y lo mejor es que ¡ERA GRATIS!, podían llevarse lo que quisieran, ya que nadie les iba a decir nada, lo único que se oía de ellas dos era ''¡Oooo que bonito!, ¡Esto para mí! y ¿me hará gorda?''.

**Saeko: **Se acerca el verano, será mejor que cojamos indumentaria cómoda y que no abrigue mucho.

**Shizuka y Rei: **¡De acuerdo!

Saeko estaba indecisa en que ponerse, era una chica a la que no le gustaba mucho ir de compras y no sabía que ponerse, esto le hizo pensar una cosa ''Si Takashi estuviera aquí me podría decir que ropa le gustaría que me pusiera'' pensar eso provocó que se pusiera roja.

**Takagi:** ¿Oyé Saeko te pasa algo?, has cambiado de color de piel en medio de un segundo, ¿estás enferma?

**Saeko: **N-no. es que no se que ponerme- Saeko giró la cabeza, para esconder su color de piel, lo que provocó que viese una sección, esa sección era la zona erótica, se le ocurrió pasar a ver que había- Voy a dar una vuelta para asegurarme de que no hay ninguno de ellos- era una muy buena excusa.

Afuera...

**Hirano: **Llevan dentro más de veinte minutos, deberíamos entrar a ver porque se retrasan- decía Hirano mientras suspiraba.

**Takashi: **Mejor que si nos ocurra acercarnos a la puerta, podríamos salir mal parados- y pensó las cosas que le podrían hacer Rei y Takagi.

**Hirano: **Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto, toma Takashi- Hirano sacó de su bolsillo un silenciador- es un silenciador para tu Ithaca, ya no tienes porque preocuparte por el ruido que hagas, ya que no lo oirán.

**Takashi: **Gracias Hirano...- Takashi giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, ya que las puertas se habían abierto- Mira ya salen...

En cuanto las vió salir se asombró tanto por como iban vestidas, Takagi llevaba una camisa de botones sin abrochar y una camiseta azul, la que provocaba un gran escote y por debajo llevaba unos shorts de color rosa, Rei también iba con una camisa de botones, sólo que esta la llevaba levantaba, lo que provocaba que se le viese el ombligo, y al parecer no llevaba nada debajo, sólo el sujetador y para la parte de abajo unos shorts de color naranja, Shizuka llevaba una blusa amarilla puesta y una minifalda con la que se le veían toda la pierna, Takashi se giró para ver cómo estaba Hirano, y se dió cuneta de que estaba tirado en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre y se llegaba a oír decir ''Revolución, revolución...''.

**Saeko: **Bueno ya sólo queda ir a su tienda para que se vistan- dijo Saeko mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Takashi se dió la vuelta para ver a Saeko, pero al verla se le salió la sangre por la nariz, esta última llevaba una camiseta de tirantes morada, que al parecer no era de su talla, ya que le quedaba un poco apretada, y pro abajo llevaba una minifalda muy similar a la que llevaba antes, y también unas medias, lo que le daba un toque muy sensual.

**Rei: **¿Bueno Takashi, cúal es el conjunto que más te gusta?

**Takashi: **La verdad es que todas estais muy bien- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, aún que si era sincero el que más le había gustado había sido el de Rei, y parecía que ella lo sabía- ¡Bueno es hora de irse!- Takashi y Saeko se disponían a subir al Humvee, cuando...

**Rei:** Takashi,¿no te olvidas de algo?- decía mientras señalaba al feliz Hirano en el suelo.

**Takashi: **Sí, id subiendo al Humvee.

Saeko no hizo caso y se quedó esperando a Takashi mientras los demás subían, lo hacía para evitar que alguien que no fuese ella se sentase al lado de Takashi, esto hizo enojar a Rei y cuando pasó por al lado de Saeko le pisó el pie.

**Rei: **¡Uy cuanto lo siento!- dijo con sarcasmo y se acercó la boca al oído de Saeko- ¡Furcia!

Saeko fue ayudar a Takashi a levantar a Hirano y lo metieron en el Humvee, su plan salió bien, al final se sentó al lado de Takashi, pero Hirano aún fuera de consciencia apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Takashi y se puso a dormir.

Al cabo de un rato...

**Takagi: **Parece que esta es la tienda de ropa, aparca por aquí...

Shizuka aparcó y todos bajaron.

**Saeko: **Ustedes vayan vistiéndose, nosotras les esperaremos aquí- se acercó a Takashi y le puso su boca en el oído- Espero que te pongas guapo para mí.

Rei les miró, y al ver que Takashi se había vuelto rojo pensó ''La furcia contraataca''

**Takashi:** ¡Vale vamos a entrar!, si en media hora aún no hemos salido entrad sin ninguna duda.

Todas asintieron, una vez que entraron ellos dos Alice, Shizuka y Takagi se pusieron a jugar con unas cartas, Saeko se sentó e las escaleras a esperar a que saliesen, pero Rei apareció buscando pelea...

**Rei: **¡No me gusta un pelo lo que tramas con Takasahi, ya te dije que por derecho es mío, ya que lo conocí cuando eramos pequeños y tu sólo desde hace un mes.

**Saeko: **Puede que yo sólo lo conozca desde hace un mes, pero el amor de su vida puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

**Rei: **Tu lo que eres es un aprovechada, aprovechas a que Takashi está mal y lo que haces es comerle el coco diciendolé que yo soy la mala, cuando la única mala aquí, casi matas a una persona con 14 años- Saeko puso cara de sorprendida, ¿cómo sabía eso?, ¿acaso se lo había dicho Takashi?- Si, lo sé Busujima, mi padre fue el que investigó el caso, el interrogó al que te intentó violar, y el le contó que tu le atrasite, y que mencionaste que ''has caído en mi trampa'' y que lo pegaste sin compasión, al principió cuando escuche las historia pensé pobre chica normal que ele haya pegado una paliza, pero al conocerte más y al ver cómo los matas a ellos me he dado cuenta que simplemente pegaste a aquel violador por pura diversión, ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Takashi...

Saeko empezó a llorar, no se lo podría creer, nadie en la vida alguien le había hecho tanto daño, Rei al ver la reacción de Saeko paro de hablar, y Saeko se fue corriendo hacia dentro del Humvee para que nadie la viese.

Adentro...

**Takashi: **Bueno yo ya me he vestido te toca a tí- Takashi llevaba puesta una camiseta roja y uno pnatalones vaqueros negros- Voy a ver la tienda de discos, tu vete vistiendote.

**Hirano:** De acuerdo- Hirano llevaba en la mano una camiseta verde.

Takashi se dirigió hacia la zona de discos, y vió que aparte de discos había bastantes camisetas de grupos, y visualizo una de Gun 'n Roses y la fue a coger, ya que como mencionó Saeko era uno de sus grupos favoritos, ''Bueno ya tengo regalo para Saeko'' pensó, sde acercó al mostrador y se dió cuenta de que había tres cintas, en una ponía ''The Beatles Mix Vol.1'', en otra ponía ''Queen Greates Hills'', y pensó ''Este grupo lo conozco, es el de We are de the champions, podría cogérmelo para mí, no es mi estilo favorito, pero es música, así que bienvenida'', y en otra ponía ''G 'n R Graetest Hills'' ''Otro regalo más para Saeko'', y al lado había un reproductor de cintas, parecía que funcionaba y venía con unos cascos, puso la cinta de Queen, y sonó una canción aleatoria.

_''Love of my life,_

_don't leave me, _

_you broken my heart_

_and you leave me now ...''_

**Takashi: **Púes no está nada mal- y de la nada escucho un golpe que provenía del otro lado del mostrador, decidió mirar y se encontró a una chica hermosa durmiendo, le sonaba familiar, iba vestida con un uniforme blanco por parte de arriba y la parte de abajo era negra- ¿Pero que cojones?, oye dedspierta.

La chica abrió los ojos y miró a Takashi, y de la nada sacó un cuchillo y se lo puso en la yugular a Takashi, sin llegar a penetrar la piel.

¿?: ¿¡QUIÉN ERES?!

**Takashi: **Lo siento no me he presentado, me llamo Takashi Komuro, y no quiero hacerte daño, por favor podrías bajar ese cuchillo- dijo sudando de nervios.

**¿?: **Takashi, no puede ser que seas tu, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?, ¡soy Yuki!, fuimos muchos años juntos a clase.

Takashis se acordó de ella, Yuki fue una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia.

**Takashi: **¿Yuki?, ¡Claro, Yuki! Fuimos juntos 7 años seguidos a la misma clase, además de que nuestras madres son muy buenas amigas.- Takashi la miró- ¿Y estás tu sóla?- Takashi miró para ver si había alguien.

**Yuki: **Llevo sola desde que todo empezó...

**Takashi: **¡Yo tengo un grupo!, en total somos 7, pero si te nos unes seremos 8.

**Yuki: **¡Claro que me uniré, si insistes tanto!- Ambos rieron.

Hirano entró a la habitación...

**Hirano: **Me ha parecido oír un ruido, ¿Takashi estás bien?

Yuki le miró y Hirano se sorprendió al verla.

**Yuki: **¿Es de tu grupo?- Takashi asintió con la cabeza.- Encantada yo soy Yuki- y le abrazó, provocando que le saliese un chorrillo de sangre, no la conocía de nada pero le parecía muy atractiva, era morena y llevaba el pelo largo, aunque no llegaba a ser la melena de Busujima.

**Takashi: **Hirano te presento a Yuki, ella es una de mis grandes amigas de la infancia- Takashi vió que Hirano no podía decir nada, y que estaba bastante enrojecido- Creo que quiere decir encantado- Yuki se rió- Bueno creo que deberíamos salir ya se deben de estar preocupando por nosotros.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta y al salir se toparon un montón de caras de sorpresa por parte de todos al preguntarse que hacían con esa chica, pero Takasgi y Rei la reconocierón, hubo un silencio hasta que...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**

**''EL AMOR DE MI VIDA MUERTO''**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado con este capítulo, lo siento por el retraso de 2 días, pero se lo compenso con este capítulo el cúal llevo escribiendo 3 horas seguidas y aquí ya son 03:17 de la mañana y tengo un sueño que me muero, bueno le iré a contestar las reviews.**

**leknyn: Lo siento por no poder hacer lo que me pides XD, pero aún así se agradece que apoyes este fic y que te guste, porfavor espero tu review y que te guste este cap.**

**Anónimo1: De nada XD, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto cómo el anterior y que lo disfrutes.**

**Darker201: debería ser al réves, yo debería estar agradecido de que dejes tu review y me encanta que disfrutes est fic :D, y Rei ahora es un poco arpía, pero creo que es normal y que le acaban de quitar el chico del que esta enamorado xD, gracias por tus críticas positivas y por estar ahí todo el rato.**

**P.d: A eso me refería a a personas que que me apoyan para continuar el fic, aunque tu eres el mejor de todos xD**

**Agradecimientos hacia Vampiro por dejarme basarme en su Fic y a Darker201 por apoyar el fic.**

**Saludos TheZoreda**


	6. Tu eres mi mejor amiga MUERTA

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, este puede que sea el más largo de todos XD, me gustaría que lo disfrutasen tanto como yo al escribirlo, a antes de empezar les quería explicar que este episodio es de FlashBacks, cada personaje tendrá su propio FlashBacks, esta idea se me ocurrió y pensé que era bastante original, por lo tanto la emplearé, bueno espero que les gustes este capítulo cómo mencioné antes XD.**

_Basado en ''Cambios'' Fic de Vampiro00123 creador de Yuki, los derechos de los demás personajes pertenecen a MadHouse, esta es una supuesta continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**Capt. 6 ''Tu eres mi mejor amiga MUERTA''**

Ambas chicas se señalaban, ninguna bajaba el dedo, era como si se tratase de una competición de quien estaba más tiempo señalando, Takashi ignoró a Yuki y a Rei, ya que eran las que se señalaban.

**Takashi:** Bueno chicos esta es Yuki, es una gran amiga de la infancia- Takashi giró la cabeza, las dos habían parado de señalarse- Como habréis notado Yuki ya conoce a Takagi y a Rei, ya que los tres fuimos al mismo colegio.

**Yuki: **¡Así es, fuimos los mejores amigos!- y mientras dijo esto Yuki se lanzó encima del hombro de Takashi, lo que provocó que este último se pusiera rojo, pero a lo lejos había una Saeko que al presenciar esa escena le miró con cara asesina, haciendo que Takashi se separara rapidamente de Yuki, cambiando la cara de Saeko a una sonrisa.

**Saeko: **¡Bueno basta de presentaciones!, tenemos que movernos ya, sino se nos hará muy tarde y aún tenemos que ir a buscar provisiones.

**Hirano: **Cerca de la casa de mi tío hay un supermercado, podríamos coger provisiones e instalarnos en su casa.

**Takashi: **Vale, eso haremos, ahora todos al Humvee.

Todos subieron al Humvee, todos tuvieron que reorganizarse, ahora los que estaban atrás eran Takagi, Alice y Yuki, en el medio estaban Rei, Takashi y Saeko, y delante estaban Hirano y Shizuka, ya que este tendría que guiarla. El Humvee se puso en marcha y Takashi se sentía un poco incómodo, ya que a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Saeko agarrada de su brazo y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Takashi, a su derecha se encontraba Rei y esta estaba al lado de Takashi agarrándole también del brazo, sólo que ella ponía sus pechos en vez de la cabeza, y atrás estaba Yuki agarrada a su cuello y poniendo sus pechos en la nuca de Takashi (y no eran pequeños), y delante estaba Hirando mirando a Takashi con cara de envidia.

Takashi se puso a pensar en otras cosas y se acordó que más tarde le daría a Saeko la bolsa donde tenía guardada la camiseta de los Guns 'n Roses y el lector de cintas, y de la nada salió un recuerdo de su infancia, fue la vez que conoció a Yuki, hace 10 años...

**_Flasback de Takashi:_**

_Era un día soleado y cuatro niños se encontraban jugando, estos niños eran: Takashi, Hisashi, Takagi y Rei._

**_Rei: _**_¡Cómo yo soy la mayor escojo juego!, ¡vamos a jugar a ''Papás y Mamás''!_

**_Takashi:_**_ ¡Vale!_

**_Hisashi:_**_ ¡No vale!, a Saya-Chan y a mí siempre nos toca hacer de niños y vosotros siempre sois los papás!_

**_Takagi:_**_ ¡Yo soy demasiado lista para hacer de niña!- dijo Takagi con cara de enfado._

**_Rei:_**_ ¡Nosotros somos los papás porque cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos juntos!- dijo Rei mientras se infló los mofletes._

**_Takagi:_**_ ¡Porque contigo y no conmigo!_

_Antes de que Rei respondiera se oyó un grito._

_**¿?:**__ ¡No me peguéis por favor!_

_**Niño 1:**__ Has entrado en nuestro territorio_

**_Niño_**_ 2: Sino nunca aprenderás._

_Takashi junto a Hisashi fueron a ver que ocurría, y encontraron a una niña que estaba siendo acosada por dos niños._

_**Takashi: **__¡Dejadla en paz!- y cogió un palo del suelo y les empezó a pegar- ¡Hisashi lánzales piedras!- Hisashi hizo caso y les empezó a lanzar piedras, esto provoco que los niños se fueran llorando.- ¿Estás bien?_

**_¿?: _**_Sí, gracias por venir a salvarme esos chicos me querían pegar._

**_Takashi:_**_ No pasa nada, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?_

**_Yuki:_**_ Y-yuki_

**_Takashi: _**_Encantado de conocerte Yuki, yo soy Takashi._

_Yuki lo abrazó en muestra de agradecimiento, y a lo lejos estaba una pequeña Rei que acababa de sentir una nueva sensación, ese nuevo sentimientos se llamaban ''CELOS''_

El flashback terminó, Takashi sonrió al recordar eso. Yuki estaba detrás de Takashi agarrada a su cuello, pero resbaló y cayo de culo en la parte de atrás del Humvee, miró la nuca de Takashi y con eso empezó a recordar la última vez que lo vió, fue hace 4 años.

_**Flasback de Yuki: **_

_Yuki entró en el parque, llevaba una cara triste, y vió que Takashi estaba jugando con Rei al fútbol, ella se acercó a Takashi:_

**_Takashi:_**_ ¡Yuki ven a jugar!- Takashi miró a Yuki, estaba llorando- ¿Qué te pasa Yuki?_

**_Yuki:_**_ Era sobre a lo que te venía a hablar, Takashi me mudo...- Takashi miró a Yuki, este no se lo podía creer, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, y se iba a marchar, Yuki lo abrazó- ¡Pero aunque me vaya prometeme que no me olvidaras!- Rei escuchó la parte en la que Yuki decía que se marchaba y eso provocó que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le saliese._

_Hubo un silencio, y Rei pensaba victoriosa ''Por fin Takashi será sólo mío'', pero esa sensación acabaría cuando Yuki besó a Tkashi en los labios, cambiando su cara a una mezcla de cara de Poker y otra de celos_

**_Yuki:_**_ Adiós Takashi...- Yuki pasó por al lado de Rei- Cuando vuelva Takashi será mío, sólo mío._

_Al cabo de una hora Yuki se fue._

El flasback de Yuki terminó.

Todos estaban en el Humvee, Hirano daba indicaciones de por donde tenía que ir Shizuka y acabaron llegando al supermercado.

**Hirano: **Es aquí, bajemos todos a cargar cosas.

Todos bajaron del Humvee, las últimas fueron Saeko y Yuki, Saeko se acercó ha esta y le dijo:

**Saeko: **No se cuales son tus intenciones con Takashi, pero espero que sean sólo amistad, ya que te meterás en una guerra en la que Miyamoto y yo estamos metidas, y me temo que no podrás ganar- dijo Saeko con la cara muy seria.

**Yuki: **¿Tú?, no me hagas reír, entiendo que Rei me haga competencia, ¿pero tú?- Yuki se rió.

**Saeko: **No te rías, va totalmente en serio, Takashi y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas este mes, y no cosas de amigos, cosas que haría una pareja.

Yuki paró de reír, no se podía creer lo que decía, ¿Takashi con esta?, no puede ser, debe ser un farol.

Saeko vio que Takashi necesitaba ayuda a si que fue a socorrerlo, Takashi al ver a Saeko se alegró

**Saeko: **¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Saeko cogiéndole una caja de comida.

**Takashi: **No hace falta, puedo llevarlás sólo, pero gracias igualmente- Takashi miró a Saeko a los ojos- Sigueme, tengo una sorpresa para tí- Saeko siguió a Takashi al Humvee, los dos dejaron las cajas- Cierra los ojos- Takashi le puso la camiseta en las manos- Ábrelos.

**Saeko: **¡Una camiseta de los Guns 'n Roses, muchas gracias!- y Saeko le dió un beso en la mejilla a Takashi, haciendo que se pusiera rojo y se rascase la cabeza, en señal de que no era nada, Saeko se quitó al instante la camiseta de tirantes quedando en sujetador, y como no avisó a Takashi a este se le salió algo de sangre por la nariz y Saeko se puso la camiseta- ¿Qué tal me queda?.

**Takashi: **¡Te queda perfecta!- Takashi volvió a meter la mano en la mochila y sacó las cintas con el lector- ¡Mira también lo que conseguí!- Saeko quedó asombrada al ver eso, hacia bastante que no escuchaba música, y ahora podía a volverla a escuchar cuando quisiera.

**Saeko: **¿Cómo sabías que también me gusta Queen?

**Takashi: **No lo sabía- Los dos se miraron y rieron.

Yuki vió todo lo que pasó y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue ''No puede ser, sólo son amigos, nada más''

**Takagi: **Ya está todo- Takagi miró a Hirano- ¿Cuánto queda para la casa de tu tío?

**Hirano: **Como unos 5 min, ¡bueno en marcha!

Todos se subieron al Humvee, Takagi como antes se sentó atrás con Alice.

**Alice: **¡Saya toma este paquete de galletas, debes de tener mucha hambre!

**Takagi: **La verdad es que si tengo hambre, muchas gracias Alice- Ella miró ese paquete, le sonaba de algo, miró a Takashi y recordó la última vez que tomó esas galletas, fue hace bastante tiempo, ese día...

_**Flashback de Takagi: **_

_Una chica estaba llorando, ella estaba sentada en un banco, era el último día de clase del curso, los profesores ya habían dado las notas a sus alumnos, la chica que lloraba acababa de pasar su último día de clase en el cole, el próximo año empezaría la secundaria, esa chica era Takagi, acababa de pelear con sus padres._

**_Takagi:_**_ ¡Estúpido papá!, he sido ¡SOY LA MEJOR ESTUDIANTE!, por haber sacado un 7 en educación física no debería haberse puesto así._

_Takashi pasó al lado del banco donde estaba Takagi, había quedado con Hisashi y Rei para ir al cine, pero al ver a Takagi llorando paró a preguntárle que le pasaba._

**_Takashi:_**_ ¿Por qué lloras Takagi?- Takagi vio que ahí estaba, el chico que le gustaba le estaba preguntando que le pasaba, es como si fuese cosa del destino._

**_Takagi:_**_ T-takashi...- y se hechó a llorar más._

**_Takashi: _**_No hace falta que me lo digas- Takashi se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un paquete de galletas- Llorar debe dar mucha hambre, toma acepta este paquete de galletas._

**_Takagi:_**_ G-gracias Takashi...- Takashi le estendío la mano a Takagi._

**_Takashi:_**_ ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al cine?, invito yo._

**_Takagi:_**_ Me encantaría- y se puso roja._

El flashback de Takagi terminó.

**Takagi: **Takashi...- dijo en voz baja.

Hablando de Takashi, el ahora se sentía la presa de tres leonas, Yuki cada vez le agarraba más fuerte del cuello, Rei tiraba de él más fuerte y Saeko estaba fuertemente agarrada a su brazo, lo único que quería en ese momento era escuchar alguna canción de las cintas con Saeko, pero hasta esta no le dejaba.

**Takashi: **¡Queda mucho!- dijo sin casi poder hablar, ya que Yuki no le dejaba.

**Hirano: **No queda nada, Shuzuka aparca por aquí, ¡Bienvenidos a la casa de mi tío!

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

**''TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA MUERTA''**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que se lo hayan pasado bien, lo que quería decirles es que si se han dado cuenta de que los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de los respectivos grupos Queen y GnR (menos el primer capt.) XD. Aún quedan dos FlashBacks, el de Rei y Saeko, que los he decidido guardar para el final, ya que me parecen los más importantes. El siguiente capítulo se llamará ''¿Alguien puede amarme MUERTO?'' (en inglés ''Somebody to love me DEAD?'' y este título está sacado de la canción ''Somebody to love'' de Queen), para mi este capítulo está basado en el mejor cap de ''Cambios'', ya que hay mucho TakashixSaeko, bueno basta de rollos vamos con las Review (por cierto deja tu review, eso siempre ayuda)**

**leknyn: A quien no le cae mal Rei XD, para mí es una gran hijade..., y lo de matarla..., bueno eso ya se verá, aunque no veo cpaz de hacer algo así XD, aún así te vuelvo a agradecer por volver a dejar tu review!**

**Anónimo 1: Nuará, que combinación macho, somos el mejor equipo de la historia!**

**Darker201: Gracias otra vez por volver ha dejar tu review :D, gracias por ser paciente, y al igual que tú yo hago lo contrario, yo espero tu review y actualizo el gmail todo el rato para ver si me llega una notificación de review, gracias por seguir este fic y lo de Rei tranquilo, viva o muerta no va a acabar con Takashi XD, por lo menos en mi fic, y esperemos que si continuan la serie Takashi acabe con Saeko, te vuelve a agradecer de corazón que sigas este fic, y espero que dsifrutes con este nuevo capítulo! y por favor deja tu review cuanto antes XD**

**Anónimo 2: Gracias supongo XD, pero si puedes dejar una review un poco más larga te lo agradeceré! y aún así agradezco que te guste**

**Agradecimientos a Vampiro por dejarme basarme en su Fic, a lenkyn y Darker201 por estar siempre dejando sus reviews!**

**Saludos TheZoreda**


	7. ¿Alguien puede amarme MUERTO?

**Nota del Autor:**

**¡Hola de nuevo!, cuanto tiempo, hacía ya una semana que no actualizaba, y aunque sea poco para mí es una eternidad XD, bueno este episodio espero que les guste y antes de comenzar les quería decir que hasta llegar al capítulo 12 subiré 2 capítulos por semana, lo que significa que mañana subiré otro. A se me olvidaba, estoy bastante contento porque si pones en google ''HOTD Takashi y Saeko'' mi fic sale en el puesto 5 XD. Bueno me dejo de enrollar y empiezo con el nuevo capítulo.**

_Basado en el Fic ''Cambios'' el que pertenece a ''Vampiro00123'' creador de Yuki, todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a MadHouse, esta es una continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**Capt. 7 ¿Alguien puede Amarme MUERTO?**

_Flashback de Rei:_

_Había dos jóvenes en medio de un pasillo discutiendo, estos dos jóvenes eran Takashi y Rei:_

**_Takashi:_**_ ¡Cómo que vas a repetir!, si eres muy buena estudiante._

**_Rei:_**_ Tu no lo entiendes Takashi- decía Rei llorando._

**_Takashi:_**_ ¡Pues explícamelo!, soy tu amigo, lo comprenderé._

**_Rei:_**_ ¡No es que no quiera, es que no puedo..._

**_Takashi:_**_ Rei estos últimos meses nos hemos distanciado bastante, no me habías contado que habías empeorado tanto con las notas._

**_Rei:_**_ Tu no lo entiendes Takashi, ¡eres un gilipollas!- y Rei lo abofeteó y se marchó llorando._

Fin del FlashBack:

Todos habían bajado del Humvee, la casa era bastante grande y muy bonita, por lo menos desde fuera.

**Alice: **Vaya..., ¡Qué grande!- decía Alice con la boca abierta.

**Hirano: **Sí, mi tío es un ex-boina verde y cuando se retiró le sobró algo de dinero y se hizo esta casa- decía Hirano como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

**Takashi: **Bueno chicas esperen aquí, Hirano y yo iremos a revisar la casa para ver si no hay ningún peligro, por mientras podeís ir sacando todas las cosas del Humvee.

**Saeko: **De acuerdo, ¡bueno chicas a sacarlo todo!- dijo Saeko asumiendo el papel de líder mientras Takashi esté dentro.

Ya dentro:

**Hirano: **Me he dado cuenta de que todas las chicas te miran, ¿cómo haces para atraer a todas?- decía un Hirano cabizbajo.

**Takashi: **La verdad es que no lo sé, con Rei lo he conseguido porque la conozco desde la infancia, lo mismo pasa con Yuki, pero con Saeko es diferente, la conozco desde hace apenas un mes y ya es como si la conociese de toda la vida, yo creo que debe ser porque es con la que más hablo- dijo Takashi mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

**Hirano: **¿Y cómo conseguiste atraer a Takagi?- dijo Hirano aún más cabizbajo.

**Takashi: **¿A Takagi?, ¿Tu crees que le gusto a ella?

**Hirano: **Por favor Takashi, ¿no te has dado cuenta de como te mira?- y Takashi vió que todo tenía sentido, por eso le trataba tan mal, lo único que quería era atraer su atención.

**Takashi: **Ya veo, te gusta Takagi- dijo con una sonrisa.

**Hirano: **E-esto, ¿como lo sabes?, ¿te lo ha contado ella?- ahora Hirano estaba rojo.

**Takashi: **No, no me lo ha contado ella, pero se nota, y si fuese el caso de que no te gustase, ¿porque estas tan preocupado?- Hirano se puso más rojo.- si estás preocupado porque empiece a salir con ella no te preocupes, yo la veo más como una amiga.

**Hirano: **Yo creo que no es sólo por eso- Hirano miró a Takashi con cara de saber lo que pasaba.

**Takashi: **No se a que te refieres- Ahora el que estaba rojo era Takashi.

**Hirano: **Creo que hay alguien del grupo que te gusta mucho más, las iniciales de ese alguien son S. y B., y al parecer esa persona maneja muy bien la Katana.

**Takashi: **No se de quien hablas- y después de ese comentario ambos se rieron.

Afuera estaba Rei mirando el cielo y se acordó de aquella vez que peleó con Takashi porque repetía curso.

**Rei: **Debí habérselo explicado, y así tal vez ahora estaríamos juntos- Rei suspiró.

Saeko junto a Shizuka eran las únicas que descargaban cosas, y mientras Saeko descargaba cosas escuchaba una canción con el lector de cintas, era una de sus canciones favoritas, era de Queen:

_''Pasé todos mis años creyendo en tí_

_Pero simplemente no obtengo ayuda, ¡Señor!_

_Alguien, alguien_

_¿Puede alguien encontrarme a alguien a quién amar?''_

Era Somebody To Love una de sus canciones favoritas del grupo mencionado anteriormente, ella no se sentía identificaba para nada con la canción, ya que ella había encontrado a alguien a quien amar, ese era Takashi. Alice vió como salían Hirano y Takashi.

**Alice: **¡Hermanitos!- y saltó a los brazos de Takashi.

**Takashi: **¡Qué eufórica estás Alice!

**Hirano: **Todo despejado, parece que mi tío consiguió salir de él lugar, ¿pero me pregunto a donde ha ido?

Todos ayudaron a meter las cosas dentro de la casa. La casa del tío de Hirano tenía tres dormitorios, uno con cama de matrimonio, que sería para Takashi, al ser sólo uno, y los dos restantes eran de invitados, uno con cuatro camas, para Yuki, Alice, Takagi y Rei, y el otro era de dos, y lo compartirían Shizuka y Saeko y Hirano se quedó con el sofá.

**Saeko: **Bueno voy a preparar la cena.

**Takashi: **Vale Saeko, si quieres yo te ayudo, sino es molestia...

**Saeko: **Para nada- y le proporcionó una sonrisa a Takashi y este se volvió de color rojo.

Esto último provocó unas malas miradas por parte de Rei y Yuki.

Los demás pusieron la mesa, y cuando Takashi y Saeko terminaron la cena todos se dispusieron a sentarse. El plan de Saeko era sentarse junto a Takashi, pero Yuki se le adelantó, por lo tanto el Plan B era sentarse enfrente de él, pero Rei se la adelantó, lo que le hizo pensar ''Mierda, me toca sentarme en el sitio más alejado de Takashi''.

Mientras todos cenaban Takashi hizo un comentario bastante gracioso, lo que provocó que Saeko se acordase de lo que pensó la primera vez que vió a Takashi, bueno, ya lo conocía de vista, pero nunca había hablado con él.

FlashBack de Saeko:

_Bueno ya tengo un grupo, y parecen bastante fuertes, además el chico de pelo castaño es bastante mono, ¿como se llamaba?, a si Takashi, aunque parece que tiene algo con la rubia, la verdad es que hacen muy buena pareja aunque veo una mirada triste por parte de Takashi, ha debido tener un problema hace nada, si vamos a vivir juntos a partir de ahora deberíamos empezar a hablarnos y conocernos, y sobre todo me interesa conocer a Takashi..., ¡Saeko no te hagas ilusiones y deja de pensar en Takashi, que lo acabas de conocer!._

Fin del FlashBlack

**Hirano: **¡Todo te salió excelente Busujima!- decía Hirano con la panza llena.

**Saeko: **Ya te dije que para los amigos es Saeko- decía con una gran sonrisa- y no todo el mérito es mío, Takashi me ha ayudado- y miró a Takaski.

**Takashi:** Lo cierto es que sólo le he echado sal- y por ese comentario todos empezaron a reír.

**Takagi: **Bueno yo me voy a la cama que sino dormimos todos vamos a estar malhumorados.

**Yuki: **Pues tu necesitas dormir mucho.

Todos rieron, incluida Takagi, en el fondo Takagi estaba cambiando.

**Hirano: **Yo haré guardia toda la noche, quiero jugar con mis juguetitos nuevos toda la noche- y puso cara de asesino.

**Takashi: **¡Vale!, pues a la cama.- Takashi se dirigió hacia las escaleras pero se dio la vuelta- Antes de irnos a la cama vamos a dejar claro el plan de mañana. Lo primero que haremos es ir a la casa de Rei, ya que es la más cercana, la siguiente la mía y luego iremos a por gasolina, ya que no queda casi en el Humvee y una vez hecho todo volveremos aquí.

**Yuki: **¡Qué plan más inteligente Takashi!- y ella se abalanzó a Takashi dándole un abrazo lo que provocó una mirada ira/rabia por parte de Rei, otra de duda/celos por parte de Takagi y una fría/asesina por por parte de Saeko lo que provocó que Takashi se separara al instante de Yuki.

**Takashi: **Bueno ese es el plan hasta mañana.

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

Saeko esperó a que Shizuka se quedara dormida para probarse un pijama que había cogido en la tienda de ropa, lo que pasaba es que ese pijama lo había sacado de la zona erótica de la tienda, y lo que hacía ese pijama era que se le notase todo y le quedaba muy sexy, si Takashi le viese con ese pijama no pararía de sangrar por la nariz, y Saeko no tenía pensado usar ese pijama solo para dormir...

Ya era por la mañana, todas las chicas estaban reunidas, menos Saeko y Yuki, a las que no encontraban por ninguna parte, bueno a Yuki la acababan de ver hace 5 minutos, pero Shizuka despertó y vio que Saeko no estaba, era como si no hubiese dormido en ese cuarto.

**Rei: **¿Dónde está Yuki?

**Takagi: **No sé, hace cinco minutos estaba aquí hablando conmigo.

**Rei: **¿Y Saeko?

**Shizuka: **Tampoco lo sabemos, cuando me he despertado no estaba en el cuarto, ni siquiera su cama estaba desecha, pero sus ropas están ahí, es como si hubiera dormido en otro cuarto.

**Rei: **Iré a preguntar a Hirano- Rei se dirigió hacia las escaleras y las bajó, estaba en el salón y se acercó a Hirano.- Hirano ¿has visto a Yuki y Saeko?

**Hirano: **A Yuki la vi hace 2 minutos, dijo que se iba al baño y a lo de Busujima, no, no la he visto.

**Rei: **Vale, gracias por la información, voy a despertar a Takashi.

**Hirano: **Vale, dile que hay para desayunar goffres.

Rei se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Takashi, abrió la puerta y vio a un Takashi durmiendo como un bebé mientras se le caía la baba y Rei pensó al ver esto ''Que mono es'' y rió.

**Rei: **Vamos Takashi, levantate, Hirano me ha dicho que te diga que hay goffres para desayunar.

**Takashi: **V-vale Rei, espera que me vista...

**Yuki: **¡Sí, GOFFRES!- decía minetras salía del lado derecho de la cama.

**Takashi: **¡PERO QUE COJONES!- decía asombrado

**Rei: **¡QUE HACES AQUÍ TU PEDAZO DE PUTA!, ¡¿No estabas en el baño?!

**Yuki: **Si, pero vi a Takashi y decidí descansar 5 minutos, y aquí la única PUTA eres tú, zorra- dijo Yuki totalmente cabreada haciendo que Rei se pusiera rojo como un tomate de furia.

Takashi se dio cuenta de que aquí habría una guerra así que decidió irse antes de librarse, pero al intentar salir se dio cuenta de que algo le agarraba, mas bien alguien, era Saeko, que estaba enredada a él, Takashi se había olvidado que la noche anterior Saeko vino a su cuarto a hablar con él y al final durmieron juntos. Saeko estaba agarrada a su cintura y eso provocó que se pusiera rojo como una cereza.

**Yuki: **¿Takashi te pasa algo?- ella se había dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de color.

**Rei: **¡Que no le va a pasar!¡Está así por estar con una zorra como tú!

Takashi buscó una excusa para que las chicas saliesen y así poder despertar a Saeko , llevarla a su cuarto para vestirla y que las demás chicas no sopecharan de que habían dormido juntos.

**Takashi: **Chicas estoy así porque no llevo pantalones y las dos están aquí, ¿podrían discutirlo fuera para poder vestirme?

**Saeko: **Si vayanse para que nos podamos vestirnos y dejarnos un rato a solas- decía Saeko agarrandose más fuerte a Takashi.

Rei y Yuki quitaron los edredones que cubrían a Saeko y la encontaron fuertemente agarrada a Takashi con su pijama atrevido, con el que se le veía todo.

**Saeko: **¡Buenos días Takashi!- y Saeko le proporcionó un beso en los labios a Takashi, el que no se resitió, estando así 7 segundos, como si Rei y Yuki no estubieran, lo que provocó que a la vez las dos chicas le proporcionasen dos bofetadas tan fuertes que hicieron retumbar la casa. Las dos chicas se fueron muy furiosas al desayuno, Takashi y Saeko se cambiaron, lo pero (o mejor) fue que Saeko se cambió delante de él como si nada, lo que pasa que Takashi se dió la vuelta para no ver nada. Ya una vez vestidos bajaron a bajo a desayunar,y por suerte los dos sitios libres que quedaban estaban juntos, Takashi y Saeko se sentaron, Saeko apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Takashi y sonrió, el día no le podía haber comenzado mejor, por otra parte Takashi tenía los mofletes hinchados...

**Takashi: **¡AL ATAQUE!- y empezó a desayunar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

**''¿ALGUIEN PUEDE AMARME MUERTO?''**

**Bueno chicos aquí el capítulo de hoy, que la verdad creo que es bastante largo XD, como dije mañana subiré el capítulo 8 ''No llores MUERTO esta noche'' el título lo saqué de la canción ''Don't Cry'' de GnR, a quería comunicarles que mi Fic ya tiene mas de 600 visitas y eso me tiene muy contento!, esperamos que siga igual de bien!, bueno pasemos con las Reviews:**

**Darker201: No, no fuiste el primero en comentar XD, pero haber si en este capítulo lo consigues, y ami tambien me necata que todas estén celosas de la relación de Takashi y Saeko, ambos son los mejores, y sobre todo gracias (otra vez XD) por dejar tu review, gracias por decirme que mis ideas son claras, eso me da más ganas de escribir, espero tu review ya! cuanto antes mejor**

**P.d: :D, muerte a rei, yo tampoco la soporto XD**

**Anónimo 1: Pues tranquilo porque los celos le van aparecer cada dos por tres a rei en mi fic XD**

**lenknyn: lo de el beso no me quería pasar XD, si le daba un beso de verdad se montaría un gorda y abría mas salseo del que hay, de celos van a morir todas (menos saeko), te agradezco que deje stu review todo el rato, para mí es un gran apoyo cada review! espero tu próxima review!**

**jbadillodavida: chido? la próxima vez deja una review un poco más larga XD**

**Quiero agradecer a Vampiro00123 por dejarme basarme en su fic y a Darker201 y lenknyn por sus reviews!**

**Saludos, TheZoreda.**


	8. No llores MUERTO esta noche

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, después de seis días dejo el capitulo prometido de HOTD espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hago yo al escribirlo. Una cosa antes de empezar quería decir que ya tengo más de ¡1.000 visitas!, quería agradece a las personas que leen mi fic todo este apoyo. Una cosa que me ha pasado hoy (a este paso no empiezo XD) hoy estuve buscabdo Fics de HOTD, y me encontré que si pones en google ''HOTD FanFiction'' sale uno de los míos de los primeros, y lo otro era que me metí en un fic que era lemon (yo no sabía que significaba XD) y salí al instante cuando vi que el autor hacía que Takashi y Shizuka hicieran cosas, yo no pruebo esta pareja XD, yo solo apruebo TakashixSaeko y HiranoxTakagi, bueno dejémonos de sermones, que empiece el capítulo...**

_Basado en el Fic ''Cambios'' el que pertenece a ''Vampiro00123'', Yuki es un personaje también creado por Vampiro, los derechos de los personajes originales de HOTD pertenecen a MadHouse, esta es una supuesta continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**H.O.T.D. CAPT. 8 ''No llores MUERTO esta noche''**

La mañana estaba siendo muy tranquila, Alice estaba con Shizuka jugando a adivinanzas, Takagi leía un libro del tío de Hirano (el libro se llamaba ''La Isla del Tesoro''), Hirano dormía un rato antes de partir, Rei salío a fuera, necesitaba un poco de aire después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el cuarto de Takashi, Yuki igual solo que ella estaba sentada en el sofá, ya que no se podía creer que Saeko no le estaba mintiendo y Takashi y Saeko (como siempre, todo el rato juntos) estaban limpiando/recogiendo la mesa.

**Takashi: **Bueno solo queda este plato- lo cogió y lo fregó, tenían suerte que el tío de Hirano tuviera un suministro de agua- ¡Ya está! ¡Todo limpio!- Saeko permaneció en silencio, le miró y sonrió.

**Saeko: **Sobre lo que ha pasado antes...- los dos se miraron, ambos se pusieron rojos- Si te ha molestado o te has sentido ofendido perdonemé- dijo mientras se ponía aún más roja.

**Takashi: **Para nada me ha molestado- Takashi sonrió- todo lo contrario- Esa palabras hicieron que el corazón de Saeko se acelerase- Aunque tenemos que hablar sobre lo nuestro...- Takashi se acercó a ella- Hay demasiada tensión en el grupo.

**Saeko:** Sí, si seguimos así el grupo se desmoronará- Saeko le miró a los ojos a Takashi- creo que tenemos separarnos un poco durante este día.

**Takashi: **Tienes razón, si Rei y Yuki te empezaran a odiar más, a lo mejor si te encuentras en peligro no vayan a socorrerte- Takashi lo volvió ha hacer, consiguió que el corazón de Saeko latiera a mil por hora con esas palabras- Durante la mañana le explicaré todo a Rei y por la tarde a Yuki- Dijo Takashi dando un pasito hacia Saeko.

**Saeko: **Vale, cuando estemos en el Humvee siéntate junto a Rei- decía mientras imitaba a Takashi y se acercó a él.

**Takashi: **Vale, y cuando nosotros nos encontremos un sitio más privado hablaremos sobre lo nuestro y lo que haremos- Takashi se acercó a los labios de Saeko y viceversa, ambos estaban a punto de besarse, pero algo evitó que esto pasase...

**Hirano: **C-chicos, nos vamos ya- decía Hirano un poco incómodo por la escena que tenía delante.

Al oír la voz de Hirano ambos se separaron al instante, Takashi se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, pero cuando pasó por el lateral de Saeko se acercó a su oído y le dijo...

**Takashi: **Hasta más tarde...- Provocando que Saeko no pudiera casi respirar, entre ellos había mucha tensión, pero no tensión normal, sino tensión SEXUAL.

Todos se encargaron de coger las provisiones necesarias para el viaje, y cuando todo el mundo estaba preparado se subieron al Humvee. Como habían acordado Takashi y Saeko Takashi se sentaría con Rei y Saeko junto a Alice.

**Takashi: **¿Rei porque no te sientas conmigo en la parte de arriba del Humvee?- cuando Takashi le dijo esto a Rei esta se asombró y vio que cuando Saeko pasó por delante de ellos ella y Takashi cruzaron miradas y afirmaron con la cabeza.

**Rei: **V-vale- Al decir esto se preguntó porque ella y no Saeko, ¿se habrán peleado?, fue otro de sus pensamientos.

Ya en el Humvee...

**Takashi: **Bueno Rei te he pedido que te sientes conmigo porque quería hablarte...

**Rei: **¿Sobre qué?

**Takashi: **Sobre lo que pasa conmigo y Busujima- al mencionar a Saeko Rei bajó la cabeza- solo quiero que comprendas, b-bueno, que la he excogido ha ella p-porque, ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo, en las malas y en las buenas, he hablado con ella sobre todo mis problemas y viceversa.- La cara de Rei era de tristeza y de celos- Aunque aún no nos hayamos planteado ser pareja, quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu amigo y que estaré en todo momento para apoyarte...

Hubo un silencio...

**Rei: **Pero, Takashi yo te quiero...

**Takashi:** Ya lo sé..., y yo también a ti, pero yo pasé página, cuando yo te veía con Hisashi, eso me mataba por dentro, me costó admitirlo que lo quisieras a él antes que a mí, pero lo conseguí y ahí apareció Saeko.

Las palabras que le había dicho Takashi hicieron mucho daño a Rei, ella se dio cuenta que acabó en los brazos de Saeko por su culpa, lo que provocó que cabreada por la ira dijera unas palabras que más tarde se arrepentiría de haber dicho.

**Re**i:¡DESEARÍA QUE HISASHI NO HUBIESE MUERTO Y TU SI EN EL INSTITUTO!¡OJALÁ HUBIESE SIDO AL REVÉS Y TE HUBIESEN MORDIDO A TÍ!

Las palabras que habías soltado Rei le hicieron tanto daño a Takashi que provocaron que le saliese alguna lágrima. Al oír los gritos Saeko miró por el hueco que comunicaba con el techo del Humvee y vio a Takashi llorando, eso hizo que se le partiera el alma, pero prometieron no verse ni hablarse hasta más tarde, aunque Saeko intentó subir para ver que le pasaba a Takashi él la miró y puso la mano en señal de ''stop'' para que no subiera, ella hizo caso y volvió hacía su sitio con Alice, Saeko ya una vez sentada se le salieron algunas lágrimas, Alice al ver esto se acercó hasta Saeko y la perguntó...

**Alice: **¿Hermanita te pasa algo?- dijo Alice preocupada por si a Saeko le ocurría cualquier cosa.

**Saeko: **N-no, nada, es la alérgia- y se secó las lágrimas que le caían e intentó cambiar de tema- Bueno ¿Alice quienes son los que mejor te caen del grupo?

**Alice: **¡Takashi, Hirano y tú!- Saeko al oír que la había incluido le puso un poco más contenta.

**Saeko: **¿Y porqué nosotros?- dijo Saeko recuperando la sonrisa.

**Alice: **¡Takashi porque es mi hermanito mayor y me salvó la vida, Hirano porque juega conmigo y tú porque eres muy fuerte y me tratas muy bien!- Saeko sonrió, esa niña era tan buena y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó, de tal forma que no se le viesen algunas lágrimas que le caían.

Rei decidió bajar de la parte de arriba, dejando a Takashi solo, el necesitaba esa soledad en ese preciso instante, y por dentro Rei se encontraba podrida, acababa de hacer daño a la persona que amaba.

**Rei: **Lo siento Takashi...

**Takashi: **No pasa nada- decía muy cabizbajo intentado simular una sonrisa falsa.

El trayecto duró 2 minutos más, Rei avisó de que por la calle por la que iban era en la que se encontraba su casa.

**Rei: **Esta es- decía impaciente, quería saber cuanto antes si sus padres estaban vivos.

**Takashi: **Bajemos- todos se disponían a bajar- No, solo bajaremos Rei, Saeko y yo- decía con una cara un tanto seria- si algo sale mal hay que estar preparados para huir.

**Yuki: **¡Yo también quiero ir!

**Takashi: **No, solo Rei, Saeko y yo- decía con un tono muy serio.

Yuki no se volvió a quejar, los tres bajaron del Humvee, Rei fue corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa, mientras tanto Saeko aprovechó para preguntarle a Takashi.

**Saeko: **Me da igual lo que hayamos acordado antes- dijo Takashi antes de que le dijera él que no podían hablarse- me interesa tu estado de ánimo, ¿que te pasa Takashi?, puedes contarmelo soy tu amiga...

**Takashi: **Tranquila no me pasa nada, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Pero Saeko no creyó en esas palabras, sabía que algo le pasaba, él estaba muy cavizbajo y tenía la mirada perdida. Rei salió corriendo muy feliz de la casa de sus padres.

**Rei: **¡Están vivos!, me dejaron una nota diciendo que se habían ido y que no me preocupara, a Takashi, a ti también te dejaron una nota, bueno era para ti o Hisashi.

La nota estaba guardada en un sobre en el que ponía ''Para Hisashi, Takashi o cualquier acompañante de Rei''.

**Takashi: **Bueno podemos irnos, siguiente destino, mi casa.

Todos montaron en el Humvee, solo que esta vez Takashi era el copiloto para guiar a Shizuka hacia su casa, Hirano se puso entre Saya y Yuki, Saeko estaba junto a Alice jugando a las palmaditas y detrás estaba Rei sola...

**Hirano: **Yo también soy achuchable, incluso más que Takashi...- dijo Hirano para poder romper el hielo.

Shizuka, Takashi, Rei y Saeko rieron por el comentario, pero Saya se enojó bastante.

**Takagi: **¡Cállate culo gordo!

En cuanto Saya dijo esto las risas cesaron, el único sonido que se oía era a Takashi dando instrucciones y a Saeko y Alice jugar al veo-veo. Takashi se giró para ver a Saeko jugar con Alice , Saeko se dio cuenta y giró al cabeza para mirarlo y ambos se sonrieron, y justo se acabó la gasolina.

**Shizuka: **¡Corcholis!, se nos ha acabado la gasolina!- decía Shizuka cabreada.

**Takashi: **No pasa nada ¡Nos bajamos aquí!

Todos bajaron del Humvee, justó el vehículo quedó parado en el parque donde Takashi jugaba de pequeño con Hisashi, Saya, Rei y Yuki.

**Takagi: **Que recuerdos, aquí es donde jugábamos de pequeño.

**Takashi: **No queda mucho para llegar a mi casa, debe de estar a unos 5 minutos corriendo y la gasolinera más cercana a veinte min.

**Yuki: **¡Pues a que esperamos! ¡Vamos!

**Takashi: **No es tan fácil, no podemos dejar el Humvee solo y si vamos todos puede ser muy peligroso, mejor iré yo solo.

**Saeko: **No vas a ir solo- dijo con cara muy seria- si ir hacia allí es peligroso para ti también, tienes que llevarte un acompañante.

**Yuki: **Y claro, ese acompañante eres tú ¿no?- dijo Yuki muy cabreada- No, esta vez no, ahora Takashi irá con otra persona.

Takashi pensaba a quien podía llevar con él, pero solo se le ocurría Saeko, era la mas fuerte, la más ágil, la más atlética, y la que mejor le caía.

**Takashi: **Saeko te vienes conmigo- al decir esto Saeko miró a Yuki con una sonrisa de victoria, la que hizo cabrear a Yuki.

**Takagi: **Yuki no te cabrees, Takashi lleva a Saeko porque es la más veloz y más fuerte de nosotros, y llevar a otra persona sería una carga que nos pondría en peligro.

Takashi miró con una sonrisa a Takagi, ya que ella le había salvado de un apuro. Shizuka sacó dos mochilas que había en el Humvee, en las que había dos bocatas y también sacó los bidones de gasolina vacíos para que los rellenaran.

**Shizuka: **Bueno chicos buen viaje- y los dos la abrazaron como si se tratase de su madre despidiéndose de hijos que van a ir al cole.

Ambos se despidieron de todos y salieron corriendo para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Takashi. Durante el trayecto a casa de Takashi no se dirigieron palabra , Saeko quería darle tiempo a Takashi, no quería presionarlo.

**Takashi: **¡Esta es!- Takashi sacó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- No hubo respuesta.

Miraron por toda la planta baja de la casa, pero no rastro de sus padres o de ''ellos'', ahora tenían que revisar la planta de arriba la cual tenía tres dormitorios, uno de invitados, el de Takashi y el de sus padres.

**Takashi: **Revisemos primero mi cuarto- Takashi abrió la puerta y todo estaba muy ordenado, su madre o su padre debieron ordenarlo, hacía meses que no estaba en su cuarto.

**Saeko: **No deberías llevar a las chicas a tu dormitorio- dijo Saeko con un tono muy atrevido acercándose a la oreja de Takashi.

Takashi se puso rojo y se dirigió hacia su cama, necesitaba sentarse un poco, Saeko un lo veía triste.

**Saeko: **En serio Takashi ¿te pasa algo?- se sentó a su lado poniendo y le puso la mano en la pierna- me lo puedes decir.

**Takashi: **No me pasa nada Saeko, ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?- a Takashi se le ocurrió una idea.

Takashi se quedó mirando a los ojos de Saeko.

**Takashi: **Tus ojos son preciosos- al decir esto Saeko se puso roja y cuando quiso volver a mirar a Takashi el se abalanzó sobre ella.

El se había puesto encima de ella, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Saeko estaba muy roja y sorpendida, sobre todo sorprendida, aunque la sorpresa por ahora le estaba gustando.

**Takashi: **Al estar junto a ti todas mis penas desaparecen- y la besó, Saeko no se resistió y se dejó llevar, Takashi empezó a usar su lengua y le agarró un pecho.

A Saeko ese momento le recordaba al que tuvieron en la isla, en algún momento le tenía que contar que no fue una alucinación. Takashi se separó de Saeko.

**Takashi: **Ves, estoy perfectamente.

**Saeko: **Te creo- su corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora, le costaba respirar y estaba muy húmeda.

**Takashi: **Vamos Saeko que aún nos quedan dos cuartos.

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía el cuarto de los padres de Takashi. Nada, eso significaba que sus padres no estaban, ya que dudaba que estuvieran en él de invitados, mientras se dirigían hacia el de invitados Takashi y Saeko iban de la mano muy felices.

**Takashi: **Bueno solo queda este...-Takashi abrió la puerta.

Su cara de felicidad cambió a una de asombro/tristeza en menos de un segundo...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

**''NO LLORES MUERTO ESTA NOCHE''**

**Bueno chicos aquí acaba el capítulo 8! espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen su review, antes de nada quería decirles una cosa, lo que quiero decirles es que opinais sobre loq ue ocurrió en el OVA de HOTD, yo creo que Takashi y Saeko si lo hicieron y lo que me gustarñia es qu dejen su habitual review, y otra aparte en la que me digan si creen que paso o que no y porque, bueno les agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí, pasemos a las Reviews:**

**Anónimo: Ojala eso ocurriera en el anime XD aunque dudo que pase** **y dudo que en este fic la mate, aunque eso si no la soporto, cuando hay momentos rei takashi en el anime siempre los suelo pasar, me parece una grandisima hija de put... porque ella abandonó a Takashi y ahora ella esta igual que él y no se da cuenta, espero que si sale la segunda temporada pongan mas momentos Takashi Saeko.**

**Darker201: muchas gracias por volver ha dejar tu review y ser paciente y lo siento si en el anterior capítulo faltó saeko x takashi pero ya verás que en este hay para aburrir XD, me encanta que te gusten esas escenas cómicas, el anterior cap fue más cómico ete es un poco más serio, pero espero que te guste igualmente, y lo de Rei y Yuki voy ha hacer que ambas sufran por igual XD, aunque tampoco puedo tocar a Yuki ya que el personaje tampoco es mío, espero tu review y sobre todo me interesa tu opinión sobre el ova, y si la dejas ponla en una review diferente, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic :D, hasta la próxima!**

**leknyn: estate por seguro que Takashi y Saeko no hicieron nada XD, solo hizo que Takashi se imaginase algunas cosas mientras hablaban, y lo de las cachetadas a Takashi le daba igual, mientras esté con Saeko XD, espero que te guste este nuevo cap y gracias por siempre dejar tu review, espero que llegue cuanto antes, y como darkner te voy a pedir los mismo, que dejes tu opinón sobre el ova, bueno hasta la próxima :D**

**Agradecimientos a ''Vampiro00123'' por dejarme basarme en si Fic y a Darker201 y leknyn por dejar siempre sus reviews.**

**Saludos TheZoreda.**


	9. Sálvame MUERTO

**Nota del autor: **

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, después de dos días subo este nuevo capítulo lleno de emoción, amor y celos (sobre todo celos por parte de Rei), y estoy muy contento ya que este fic está gustando mucho y también porque recibí muchas notificaiones al gmail de FanFiction XD. Veo que el final del capítulo anterior gustó el poquito de lemon que metí, pues quería decirles que no fue mi intención XD, la verdad es que las escenas de sexo (si es que las hay) lo más probable es que las censure y solo diga que ocurrieron, bueno dejemos de hablar de memeces y empecemos con este nuevo Capítulo.**

_Fic basado en ''Cambios'' fic el cual pertenece a ''Vampiro00123'', el personaje Yuki es una invención del autor mencionado anteriormente, los derechos de los demás personajes pertenecen a MadHouse, esta es una continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**H.O.T. . 9 Sálvame MUERTO**

Takashi no paraba de llora, estaba de rodillas tapándose la cara, nunca había echado tantas lágrimas por los ojos, Saeko al ver esta escena se le partió el corazón y se agachó para poder abrazar al desconsolado Takashi, y mientras lo abrazaba ella también lloraba...

_FlashBack:_

_**Takashi: **__Bueno solo queda esta puerta...- Takashi abrió la puerta y se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida- No, esto no puede estar pasando._

_Saeko miró para ver que había dentro del cuarto, y lo que vio fue a uno de ''ellos'', pero ese zombie le recordaba a alguien, y se dio cuenta que ese ser era idéntico a Takashi solo que aparentaba muchos más años, y al fijarse en la cara de Takashi se dio cuenta de quien era ese zombie, era el padre de Takashi..._

**_Saeko:_**_ L-lo siento por tu perdida...- decía mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Takashi._

_Takashi ignoró lo que le dijo Saeko, estaba en estado de ''sock'', ese estado era tan grande que no podía oír nada._

_**Takashi:**__ N-no puede ser...- decía mientras se le salían las primeras lágrimas- ¡Él estaba en un viaje de negocios!- Takashi gritó al decir eso, provocando que el cadáver de su padre se diese cuenta de que los dos chicos estaban en la habitación- ¡Mátalo Saeko!, yo no puedo verlo más así...¡Hazlo ya!- Takashi cayó al suelo, no podía mantenerse en pie, y empezó a llorar fuertemente._

_Saeko hizo caso a esa orden, desenfundó su espada y le cortó la cabeza al que podría haber sido su suegro._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Takashi seguía llorando en el suelo junto a Saeko, ambos se abrazaban.

**Takashi: **É-el era mi p-padre...- decía entre sollozos- El fue mi héroe -y se abrazó más fuerte a Saeko

**Saeko: **No hace falta que hables- dijo mientras secaba se secaba sus lágrimas y las de Takashi- desahógate todo lo que puedas.

Las palabras hicieron todo lo contrario a su objetivo (el cual era que Takashi llorara más, ya que era lo mejor para él), lo que ocurrió es que pararse de de llorar y mirara fijamente a los ojos de Saeko.

**Takashi: **Gracias por estar conmigo cuando te necesito- y le proporcionó una sornisa.

Takashi acababa de perder a su padre hace cinco minutos, pero intentó no desmoronarse psicológicamete, ya que eso sería un peligro para él y Saeko, y lo menos que quería que le pasara algo malo a Saeko.

**Takashi: **Creo que deberíamos irnos- decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas- los demás deben de estar preocupados por nosotros.

**Saeko: **No hace falta salir ahora, si quieres podemos descansar un rato hasta que te encuentres mejor.

**Takashi: **Ya estoy bien, además si nos retrasamos más se hará muy tarde- Takashi se levantó de el suelo y le ofrecía la mano a Saeko para ayudarla aponerse en pie- Bueno adelante.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la gasolinera.

Con el grupo:

**Yuki: **Llevan bastante tiempo fuera.

**Takagi: **Solo llevan media hora fuera

**Yuki: **Si, pero si lo fueran más rápidos ya deberían estar aquí- miró a la cara de Takagi- además las intenciones de esa furcia, Saeko, no me gustan nada.

**Takagi: **Saeko no tiene ninguna mla intención, solo es que se llevan bastante bien...

**Yuki: **¿Es que no abres los ojos?. Cuando Saeko intenta besar a Takashi este se deja, además no te hagas la tonta, a ti también te gusta Takashi- le decía Yuki con cara muy seria.

**Takagi: **¡Vale!, me gusta y que..., y si decide estar con Saeko es su problema- Takagi bajo la cabeza- además yo le he tratado fatal estos últimos años...

**Yuki:** Además a ti te da igual que salga con esa furcia porque tienes un plan B- decía mientras señalaba a Hirano, lo que provocó que Takagi se cabrease

**Takagi: **¡Ese culo gordo!- y Takagi en vez de responder se fue, pero dijo en voz baja algo para que Yuki no la oyera- Desde que te conozco has sido un tumor para Takashi.

En los columpios estaban Rei y Alice hablando mientras Rei columpiaba a Alice.

**Rei: **¿Qué tal te lo pasas Alice?

**Alice: **¡Muy bien!, pero me preocupa que le pudiera pasar algo a Takashi y a Saeko...

Rei miró a Alice, esa niña era tan buena, era normal que se preocupara por ellos, en el fondo Rei también estaba preocupada.

**Rei: **No te preocupes, Komuro es un chico muy valiente y Busujima una chica muy fuerte.

**Alice: **¡Es verdad!- mientras decía esto Alice cogió un palo largo y dio golpes al aire como si se tratase de una espada- ¡De mayor quiero ser como Saeko!

Rei se rió, la actuación de Alice le había hecho mucha gracia.

**Rei: **¿Te sigo columpiando?- dijó Rei mientras cogía el columpio.

**Alice: **¡Vale!

Rei mientras columpiaba a Alice se acordó de los últimos dos días, y se dio cuenta que en esa 48 horas había hecho llorar tanto como a Taj¡kashi, como a Saeko, eso le hizo sentirse como una mierda, no, ella era en si una mierda.

Ya con Takashi y Saeko...

**Saeko: **¿Cuánto queda para la gasolinera?- Saeko se abofeteó mentalmente, esa no era la forma de hablar con una persona que acababa de perder a su padre.

**Takashi: **Dos minutos- Takashi solo pensaba en su padre, lo único que no quería era pensar en él, así que empezó a pensar y se dio cuenta de que llevaban corriendo diez minutos y ni siquiera se había quejado, tenía una resistencia muy buena. Takashi miró a los ojos a Saeko y ella se puso roja por la forma con la que le miraba Takashi.

**Saeko: **¿Qué pasa?- decía avergonzaba.

**Takashi: **Nada, me he dado cuenta de que tienes un físico muy bueno- Saeko se sonrojó mucho y Takashi se dio cuentade que se había expresado mal- ¡N-no me refiero al físico del cuerpo!, bueno tu físico de cuerpo es perfecto- Takashi la había vuelto a cagar- M-me refería al físico de resitencia.

**Saeko: **No pasa nada, te he entendido- y después de las palabras de Saeko los dos rieron.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la gasolinera...

**Takashi: **Bueno esta es la gasolinera- Takashi la miró- yo rellenaré el bidón en este puesto, tu encárgate de este- Takashi se dirigió hacia su puesto y empezó a rellenar el bidón- ¿Tú crees que con 10 litros al Humvee le vale?

**Saeko: **No, pero con estos diez litros podemos venir hasta aquí y llenar el depósito hasta el máximo.

**Takashi: **Tienes razón- Takashi oyó un bostezo- parece que alguien tiene sueño- decía con cierto aire cómico.

**Saeko: **No he sido yo- y al decir esto ambos se dieron la vuelta, estaban rodeados por un grupo de ''ellos''.

**Takashi: **¡Mierda, estamos rodeados!- ambos terminaron de rellenar sus bidones- Bueno es hora de fiesta.

Takashi metió cinco cartuchos a su Ithaca y Saeko desenfundó su Katana, los dos a la ves saltaron sobre ''ellos'', Saeko disfrutaba por cada cabeza que salía volando y Takashi disfrutaba viendo volar a esas malditas bolsas de carne muertas, cada cabeza explotada era como tomar un bocado de su plato de comida favorito. Los dos se pusieron espalda contra espalda para defenderse mutuamente.

**Takashi: **¡No me quedan balas!- mientras decía esto uno de ellos saltó encima de él, pero antes de que llegase le faltaba media cabeza, Saeko le había salvado, lo malo es que al atacar a ese zombie había perdido la pose defensiva y los dos últimos que quedaban de ''ellos'' saltaron encima de Saeko, a uno le quitó la cabeza de un corte, pero otro consiguió abalanzarse encima de Saeko, pero tuvieron la suerte de que Takashi estuvo muy atento y antes de que tocara a Saeko con sus dientes él le empezó a arrear con la empuñadura de su Ithaca, la sangre no araba de volar y mientras le daba Takashi gritaba- Nadie, ¡NADIE TOCA A SAEKO!- y paró de dar golpes a aquel cadáver sin vida.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la forma de la que la había salvado Takashi había excitado bastante a Saeko, lo que provocó que ella se lanzara encima de sus labios, AMBOS estaban bastante excitados, fueron adentro de la gasolinera y Takashi se puso encima de ella, él le quitó la camisetamorada que llevaba puesta Saeko y la empezó a besar el cuello, mientras Takashi hacía esto Saeko le quitaba la camiseta roja, y le salió algún gemido que otro, y Takashi dejó el cuello y se dirigió hacia los labios, Saeko se bajo la minifalda que llevaba puesta y Takashi los pantalones, ambos quedaron en ropa interior, y cuando Takashi estuvo apunto de bajarse los calzoncillos una voz le empezó a hablar, lo que impidió que continuara los que estaba haciendo.

**¿?: **¿Takashi?- la persona al parecer lo conocía.

Cuando Takashi se giró para ver quien era, y cuando vio de quien se trataba cogió el pantalón y se lo puso lo más rápido posible

**Takashi: **¿Mamá?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

**''SÁLVAME MUERTO''**

**Bueno chicos espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y pido perdón por este último lemon gratuito que les he lanzado a la cara XD, una cosa que quería decirles es porque el motivo de subir tan rápido este capítulo, el motivo han sido las reviews, cuando las leí solo quería publicar este capítulo, por favor te lo pido, si te está gustando este fic deja tu review, esto me da mucha smás ganas de continuar esta serie. Otra cosa que quería decirles es que me he dado que todas las parejas tienen un nombre y el de esta se bautizará como ''TAEKO'' que sería lo mismo que TakashixSaeko, bueno da igual XD, ahora paso a las Reviews que es lo que mas me apetece:**

**jbadillodavida: Me encanta que te guste mi fic y muchas gracias tu review, aunque sea corta se agradece que uses tu tiempo en dejar tu review :D**

**lenkyn: Muchas gracias por volver a dejar tu review!, y yo creo que tienes razón en cuanto la OVA, aunque yo creo que ellos hicieron el amor, solo que fueron a revisar la zona, pero la fogata estaba encendida e inalaron el humo, dandoles alucinaciones, por favor si no es molestía deja tu review, ya que me encanta leerlas xD**

**darker201: la verdad hasta a mí me dolía escribirlo XD, de hecho también me ha pasado lo mismo en este capítulo, me encanta saber que te encanta mi historia, tu review fue la que mas me dió ganas de subir otro capítulo (ya que tenía pensado subirlo el próximo viernes), sobre lo de Taeko (primera vez que uso ese término que me acabo de inventar XD) creo que si lo voy a censurar, pero no del todo, solo en el moneto de, bueno tu ya me entiendes XD, como digo siempre, muchas gracias por otra review tuya :D.**

**Anónimo 1: Si XD, de hecho en este capítulo hay uno bastante grande XD, gracias por la review, si lees esto me gustaría que dejases un nickname para agradecertelo sin tener que decirtelo como anónimo!**

**jona1999: gracias por tu review jona!, yo creo que si pasó, porque se supone que la alucinación no es de takashi, sino de saeko, ya que fuese de takashi nos confirmarían que el preifere a saeko antes que a rei, bueno da igual XD, te agradezco en que tomes tu tiempo en en dejar tu review :D!**

**Anónimo 2: me encantaría saber tu nickname, ya que como le dije a a darker este fue el principal review por el que escribí este capítulo, te agradezco mucho que buscaras la información y me la pusieras, ya que saber que estoy en el top 5 me subió mucho la moral y gracias sobre todo por decirme que podría llegar a el top 3, aunque la verdad no me importa mucho, pero no hay nada mejor que alguien te diga que tu trabajo es bueno, en serio tío te estoy muy agradecido por tu trabajo, si me dejaras en una review un nickname lo agracería, ya que poner anónimo a un tío que agradece tu trabajo no me gusta, es serio tío muchas gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado con este capítulo, y sobre todo de los limones XD**

**Agradezco a ''Vampiro00123'' por dejarme basarme en su Fic y también a Darker201 y lenkyn por dejar siempre su review.**

**Saludos TheZoreda**


	10. Yo nací para amarte VIVO

**Nota del Autor:**

**¡Hola de Nuevo!, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, y se preguntarán porque el título de este cap tiene el lema ''VIVO'' en vez de ''MUERTO'', sencillo esto se debe a que a partir de ahora los capítulos en los que Takashi se sienta vivo de verdad y tenga ganas de vivir tendrán este lema, pero cuando Takashi este triste, cabreado o arrepentido llevará el de muerto, pero aunque lleve el lema de ''MUERTO'' no significa que no vaya a haber Taeko, ni mucho menos, solo que Takashi se sentirá peor consigo mismo. Otra cosa que quería decirles es que estoy bastante contento ya que me compré toda las serie que hay hasta ahora de HOTD en blue-ray, bueno no viene a cuento XD. Dejémonos de chachará y empecemos con este nuevo capítulo.**

_Basado en el fic ''Cambios'' el cual el autor es ''Vampiro00123'' también creador de Yuki. Los derechos de los demás personajes son propiedad de MadHouse, esta es una continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**Capt. 10 Yo nací para amarte VIVO**

Takashi se levantó del suelo de aquella gasolinera y se empezó a vestir, ya que solo le quedaban los calzoncillos. Saeko miró una vez más a él y se fijó que la mujer que se encontraba delante de ellos los observaba extrañada, Saeko estaba un poco enojada ya que, bueno, se podía decir que les acababan de cortar el rollo y de repente ella se dio cuneta que solo estaba en sujetador y bragas, y decidió vestirse junto a Takashi, ya que si no había entendido mal esa era su puesta ''suegra''.

**Takashi: **¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto todo?- Preguntó avergonzado.

**Madre de Takashi: ** Sí, lo he visto todo, al principio pensaba que erais caminantes, luego pensé que eras un joven al cual le estaban atacando y luego me dí cuenta de que eras tu ''besándote'' con una chica- ahora centro su mirada en Saeko- Perdón por mis modales, soy Harumi, la madre de Takashi.

**Saeko: **Encantada, yo soy Saeko Busujima, su hijo y yo fuimos al mismo instituto.

**Harumi: **Takashi- Harumi se acercó a su hijo- no me habías dicho que tenías una novia tan guapa...- Al oír esas palabras Takashi y Saeko se miraron y sse pusieron rojos, al parecer ella les había confundido y pensaba que ellos dos eran pareja.

Takashi no sabía que decir, el y Saeko no eran pareja, al menos eso creía él, aunque en los últimos días ambos habían actuado como una panda de enamorados, aunque él aún no tenía claro sus sentimientos...

**Saeko: **Bueno, esto, verá..., la verdad es que...- Saeko no podía sacar su valor, era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía que decir y sentía miedo, no sabía como explicarle que ambos no eran pareja, o eso al menos creía ella.

Takashi seguía inmóvil, no sabía que decirle a su madre y se acordó de los últimos tres días, lo bien que lo había pasado junto a Saeko y pensó ''Lo tengo claro...'' y se dispuso a hablar.

**Takashi: **Sí, es la novia más guapa que cualquier persona en el mundo pueda tener- dijo Takashi mientras miraba a Saeko.

Saeko tardó en procesar lo que le había oído decir a Takashi, Takashi acababa de decir que ella era su novia. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Takashi sentía lo mismo que ella sentía?. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Saeko, su corazón latía a mil por hora, notaba que empezaba a sudar por todas partes y le salía algo de sangre por la nariz, ella nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando Takashi le confesó que hicieron el amor, de hecho se sentía MUCHO más excitada, entonces miró a Takashi, a sus ojos, en ese instante esos ojos le parecían las cosas más hermosas de mundo y se dispuso a hablar.

**Saeko: **Y él es el mejor novio que ninguna mujer haya podido tener- cuando Saeko dijo esto aún miraba fijamente los ojos de Takashi, lo que le provocó una sonrisa a Harumi.

**Harumi: **Parece que están muy enamorados- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se sonrojaron y dejaron de mirarse, cada uno miró a un lado diferente, pero los dos conservaban una gran sonrisa y un color rojo puro. Saeko al girar la mirada se fijó en algo y se acercó hacia ello mientras Harumi y Takashi conservaban sobre lo ocurrido este último mes, se acercó, era la zona de condones, miró que tipos había y se giró para mirar a Takashi, se sonrojó, cogió unos sin mirar y volvió con sus dos compañeros.

**Harumi: **¿Y desde hace cuanto salen?- la pregunta incomodó a a los dos, no sabían que responder, a los dos les habían pillado, pero si eran sinceros ambos se conocían hace un mes, así que pasara lo que pasara los dos iban a contar la verdad.

**Takashi y Saeko: **Un mes- los dos se miraron y rieron, era como si hubiesen hablado mentalmente.

**Harumi: **¡Qué graciosos son!- y volvió a reír y pensó que le estaba empezando a caer bastante bien su ''yerna''.

**Takashi: **¡Nos hemos olvidado del grupo!- Harumi le miró extrañada- A, se me ha olvidado explicarte que nosotros formamos parte de un grupo, en total somos ocho, bueno, ahora nueve contigo. Y tenemos que llevar con nosotros esta gasolina para nuestro vehículo- señaló los bidones.

**Harumi:** ¡Tenéis un vehículo que funciona!- Harumi los miró asombrada

**Takashi: **Te lo explicaremos por el camino.

**Saeko: **Antes de irnos deberíamos coger algunas provisiones- Miró a Takashi.

**Takashi: **Vale, las cogeré yo, así por mientras pueden hablar.

Takashi se alejó, una zona de la tienda le llamó la atención, era la zona de condones, y miró a Saeko, ''Mejor prevenir que curar'' pensó, cogió unos de su talla y fue a por comida.

Con los demás:

**Rei: **Ya llevan bastante fuera- dijo mirando al camino por el que deberían volver.

**Takagi: **La verdad es que hasta yo estoy preocupada, hagamos una cosa, si en media hora no están los vamos a buscar.

**Yuki: **¿Pero donde los buscamos?

**Hirano: **Podríamos dividirnos en grupos: unos van a casa de Takashi y otros a la gasolinera.

**Shizuka: **Vale, eso será lo que haremos, pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que pase esa hora.

De vuelta con los otros...

Ya se encontraban en el camino que les llevaba al parque, deberían quedar 5 min para poder llegar, por mientras Takashi lle explicaba a su madre todas las aventuras que había tenido este último mes, como formaron el grupo, cuando salvaron a Alice, el momento que él y Saeko se separaron del grupo, la casa de Takagi, aunque se saltó lo de la isla. Mientras Takashi contaba sus historias Saeko y él iban agarrados tambien, sin olvidar que Saeko tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Takashi, ambos se sentían realmente felices, y esta fue la primera vez que Takashi se había sentido VIVO de verdad. Ya se acercaban al parque. Alice fue la primera en verlos.

**Alice: **¡Ya habeís llegado- fue corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazó.

Yuki al oír que Takashi y había llegado se emocionó, pero al ver de la forma que venía junto a Saeko le hizo ponersde muy celosa y provocó que no los fuese a saludar, a Rei le pasó lo mismo, lo que pasa es que ella se dio cuenta de que era su culpa que Saeko acabase en los brazos de Taksahi, o simplemente adelantó lo inevitable, por otra parte Takagi ignoró completamente a esta pareja debido a su sorpresa de verles junto a Harumi.

**Takagi: **¿Harumi-san?- Rei y Yuki se giraron al oír ese nombre ¡¿la madre de Takashi!?

**Harumi: **¡Pero si son Rei, Takagi y Yuki!

**Takashi: **Saeko me voy a rellenar el Humvee, ahora vuelvo- Takashi miró, se dio cuenta que todo el mundo estaba distraido con su madre y aprovechó para dar un beso a Saeko en los labios.

**Saeko: **Hasta ahora...- dijo con la pulsación del corazón muy accelerada.

**Takashi: **¿Hirano me ayudas a rellenar el Humvee?

**Hirano: **Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia esa gran máquina, se subieron a ella y empezaron a conversar.

**Hirano: **Por cierto Takashi ¿y tu Ithaca?

**Takashi: **¿Mi Ithaca?- miró hacia los lados- mierda, me la debo haber olvidado en la gasolinera.

**Hirano: **¿Pero donde tienes la cabeza?- hizo un facepalm- bueno da igual, en el garaje de casa de mi tío tenemos todas las armas que cogimos de la tienda. Si quieres cuando lleguemos te aconsejo las diferentes variedades que tenemos.

**Takashi: **Eso estaría genial- y le sonrió.

**Hirano: **Voy bajando para presentarme a tu madre.

Con los demás...

**Hirano: **Encantado señora, yo soy Khota Hirano- Rei, Yuki y Saya se alejaron, los demás no comprendían esta acción.

**Harumi: **Hirano por favor llámame por mi nombre de pila, Harumi- las tres chicas suspiraron

Los que quedaban por presentarse se presentaron, pero un inconveniente provocó que Harumi sacase su mal genio.

**Harumi: **¿Y Takashi?- Harumi se dio la vuelta y lo vio encima del Humvee- ¡Baja de ahí te podrías hacer daño!

**Takashi: **¡Mamá no pasa nada porque este aquí encima, no es peligroso!, lo hago todo el rato.

**Harumi: **Me da igual que lo hagas todo los días, ¡si te digo que bajes es que bajes!- Takashi seguía rellenando el Humvee sin hacer caso a su madre y ahora centró su mirada es Saeko- ¡Puede que a mí no me haga caso ya que soy su madre, pero tu al ser su novia seguro que te hará caso!

Todos al escuchar estas palabras quedaron asombrados, Takashi paró de rellenar el Humvee, bajo de él y se puso al lado de Saeko, la dio la mano. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10**

**''YO NACÍ PARA AMARTE VIVO''**

**Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo semanal de este fic, y por lo general estoy bastante contecto por como está quedando, por lo general hoy no tengo mucho que contarles, así que paso directo a las reviews.**

**leknyn: si xD, y por lo general Takashi lo lleva bastante bien, ya que yo creo que él ya está acostumbrado a este nuevo mundo y que las perdidas de seres queridos serán muchas, y en mi fic por lo menos su principal motivo de vida es Saeko, sobre lo de Yuki tendrás que seguir leyendo los capítulos que iré publicando, hasta luego y mil gracias por tu review!.**

**jbadillodavila: si XD, justo en la mejor parte, gracias por tu review!**

**darker201: TAEKO!, bueno Darker es sorprendente que tu dolor de cabeza desapareciese mágicamente, pero mi pregunta es por que te dolía la cabeza? XD, la censura desapareció cuando la nombre XD. Me alegra que te gusta la trama, y sobre lo del padre de Takashi lo hice diferente porque yo no tendría el valor para acabar con mi padre y creí que sería lo mejor para él. Espero tu review!**

**GUEST: Gracias por otra review, y te vuelvo agradecer que buscases la información, y estate tranquilo, ya que a esta historia aún le queda mucho, esto es solo el principio, gracias por tu review y cuando la dejes dejalá como ''GUEST''**

**Anónimo 1: Muchas Gracias!, te agradezco que uses tu tiempo en leer mi fic, puedes estar tranquilo, lo actualizo cada semana, gracias por tu review y espero más!**

**Anónimo 2: el final fue, espera legen...dario XD, gracias por leer este fic y espero más review!**

**Agradecimientos a ''Vampiro00123'' por dejarme basarme en su fic y a Darker y leknyn por dejar siempre sus reviews!**

**Saludos, TheZoreda.**


	11. ¿Quién quiere VIVIR para siempre?

**Nota del autor:**

**Que semana mas larga XD, bueno aquí vuelvo con el capítulo número 11, espero que les agrade. Quería contarles que en esta semana descubrí un fic de HOTD, que me parece perfecto y muy recomendable, se llama ''Mejores Decisiones, un mejor destino'' y el autor es Ozz (no me acuerdo de su nickname entero XD). Tambien quería contarles que se me ocurrió un nuevo Fic de HOTD, bueno realmente tengo miles de Fics en mi cabeza, pero este fue el que más me agradó, aunque no se si lo empezaré a escribir. Bueno dejemonos de chachara y empecemos este nuevo cap.**

_Basado en el Fic ''Cambios'' el cual le pertenece a ''Vampiro00123'', el personaje Yuki también es una invección suya. Los derechos de los demás personajes pertenecen a MadHouse y a los hermanos Sato. Esta es una supuesta continuación sin ánimos de lucro._

**Capítulo 11 ¿Quién quiere VIVIR para siempre?**

**Rei: **¿T-tu novio?- decía Rei mientras les señalaba asombrada.

Takashi y Saeko se miraron, ambos se sonrojaron. Shizuka sonrió y empezó a dar saltitos mientras decía ''¡Viva! ¡Hurra!'', Hirano miró a Takashi y le puso el dedo en forma de okey mientras movía los labios diciendo ''¡Eres al amo!'', por otra parte Alice estaba muy confundida y se preguntaba que pasaba, pero al otro lado estaban reunidas las que parecían tres demonios, por un lado estaba Rei...

**Rei: **Primero lo de esta mañana y ahora esto...- decía mientras se crujía los nudillos y de ella salía un aura naranja.

**Yuki: **Ya dije yo que no se fuera con esa furcia...- decía Yuki mientras se remangaba las mangas, de ella salía un aura muy extraña, una parte era blanca y otra negra, pero en el centro era gris, el aura que más dominaba era la negra.

**Takagi: **Takashi pero que cojones has dicho...- Takagi se quitaba las gafas mientras se dirigía hacia él, de ella salía un aura rosa.

**Las tres al unísono: **¿¡Pero tu eres gilipollas!?- y se dirigieron hacia él.

Takashi puso las manos en forma de defensa, Saeko sacó su espada con su funda de madera, ya que no quería matarlas, pero Harumi se puso delante de ellos y dijo:

**Harumi: **¡Pero que vocabulario es ese! ¿Ustedes creen que esa es forma de hablar?- decía Harumi muy cabreada.

**Las Tres: **L-lo sentimos...- el trió bajo la cabeza.

Saeko estaba sorprendida, la forma de respeto con la que trataban a Harumi era sorprendente, de verdad la tenían mucho miedo y pensó ''Parece que mi futura ''suegra'' es un poco peligrosa, tendré que tener cuidado''

**Takashi: **¡Se nos hace tarde!- dijo Takashi intentando cambiar de tema- ¡tenemos que irnos yendo a la casa del tío de Hirano!

**Hirano: **Tienes razón, además con la gasolina que habéis traído no es suficiente, lo mejor sería gastar la poca gasolina que habéis traído para ir a la gasolinera y llenar el depósito al máximo- Hirano subió al Humvee- además en coche se deben de tardar cinco minutos.

**Takagi:** ¡Qué observador te has vuelto Hirano!- decía mientras ponía una sonrisa de malicia.

**Hirano: **¡No es nada!- este se puso rojo y se empezó a rascar la cabeza.

Todos hicieron caso a Hirano y se subieron al Humvee, las ubicaciones volvieron a cambiar, ya que eran demasiados, Harumi se puso junto a Takagi, Rei y Yuki, dejando a Takashi y a Saeko solos, ya que ella sabía que su hijo necesitaba espacio y Alice se encontraba delante con Shizuka. Saeko y Takashi estaban abrazados, Saeko tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Takashi, ambos estaban muy contentos, se sentían cálidos, ambos se miraron y estuvieron así durante veinte segundos, entonces inconscientemente se besaron, les daba igual que les mirasen.

**Harumi: **¡No son tan lindos!- decía mientras los miraba muy contenta.

Las tres chicas tenían la boca abierta, tan abiertas que hasta podían tocar el suelo, ninguna se lo podía creer, Saeko las había ganado, lo primero que le vino a la mente a Rei fue ''todo es culpa mía, me lo merezco...'', a Yuki ''la muy furcia ¡como la odio! primero Rei y ahora esta put...'' y a Takagi ''la verdad es que Takashi le quería de verdad, pero nunca peleé por él...''

El Humvee llegó a la gasolinera, paró enfrente de un estacionamiento.

**Hirano: **El tanque del Humvee e stan grande que tardará un par de minutos en rellenarse , por mientras pueden coger aire o ir a la gasolinera a coger comida- Hirano miró a Takashi- Takashi ven conmigo, necesito ayuda-

**Takashi: **Vale- Takashi antes de bajar miró a Saeko y le dijo- Ahora nos vemos- y bajó.

Hirano y Takashi se dirigieron al estacionamiento, Saeko decidió quedarse en el Humvee junto a Alice jugando. Rei, Yuki, Saya, Harumi y Shizuka, y se dirigieron hacia la gasolinera.

**Shizuka: **¡Pero que ha pasado aquí!- decía mientras señalaba los cuerpos de ''ellos'' sin vida.

**Takashi: **¡Qué Saeko y yo nos divertimos un poco!- decía Takashi a lo lejos.

**Hirano: **¡Felicidades Takashi!- decía Hirano mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Takashi- Lo que desearía estar yo con Busujima-senpai- dijo mientras se le caía la baba.

**Takashi: **¿Hirano, se te ha olvidado que es mi ''novia''?- decía Takashi mientras ponía cara de poker- ahora olvídate de imaginarte nada con ella- decía con cara seria ahora Takashi- además, ¿a ti no te gustaba Takagi?

**Hirano: **¡L-lo siento por lo primero! y a lo segundo, sí, me gusta Saya, me gusta mucho.

**Takashi: **¡Pues ataca!- decía Takashi eufórico- No sabes si el día de mañana seguirás vivo, aprovecha.

**Hirano: **Eso lo dices porque las tienes a todas locas por tus huesos, eso para ti es fácil- decía desanimado.

**Takashi: **¡Venga hombre no te desanimes!

Con las chicas:

**Takagi: **¡Qué hambre!- decía mientras cogía de una estantería sus galletas favoritas, las que Takashi en un día le regaló cunado ella lloraba.

**Yuki: **¡Ya ves!, me voy a coger una chocolatina.

Harumi se empezó a reír y empezó a señalar el suelo.

**Harumi: **Y pensar que la primera vez que vi a mi hijo en un mes casi me lo encuentro haciendo el amor- se empezó a reír mas fuertes.

Las tres chicas volvieron a quedarse boquiabiertas, no se podían creer que Saeko les sacase tal ventaja que casi acaba haciendo el amor con Takashi, y Shizuka reía junto a Harumi.

**Shizuka: **¡Estos adolescentes!

Pasaron cinco minutos...

**Hirano: **¡Combustible lleno!, ya podemos ir a casa de mi tío.

**Takashi: **¡Todos al Humvee!

Todos subieron al Humvee y se sentaron como antes, solo que Alice se puso junto a Takashi y Saeko, y los tres se pusieron a jugar a las adivinanzas, parecían madre, padre e hija, y de hecho Alice sentía que así era, Takashi y Saeko se habían convertido en sus padres...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11**

**''¿QUIÉN QUIERE VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE''**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap, aunque haya habido poco Taeko. Esto se lo recompensaré la próxima semana ya que subiré dos capítulos, el 12 y el 13 (en los que tampoco hay mucho Taeko), pero cuando lleguen al 14 verán que toda la espera de Taeko se decargará en este capítulo (vosotros me entendeis XD). Bueno ahora paso con las reviews:**

**Darker201: Me encanta que el fic que te encante, es de gran ayuda que me apoyes para continuar este fic, por privado ye diré algunas cosas de las que te quería comunicar sobre el fic, y me enorgullece que mi fic este en tu puesto número 2! Cambio y corto Darker201 **

**P.D.: El ''chaca-chaca'' XD, lo mejor es como se lo toma Harumi XD.**

** : Me refería a que me compré los 12 caps y el OVA en blue-ray, y lo compré en una tienda FNAC, aunque era último . Si te interesa comprartelo los venden por Internet, en ebay pones hotd blue-ray y te sale.**

**¿Darkar231?: Muchas gracias por tu apoto :D, y me alegra que te lo pases bien leyendo mi fic, por cierto el nombre es muy similar al de Darker, o sea porque te lo pusiste, por ejemplo yo me puse ''TheZoreda'' porque Zoreda es mi apellido y The que traducido es Él ''ElZoreda''.**

**lenkyn: No XD, al final no les regaño, hasta le parecío tierno y aquí ya tienes su reacciones, auque me hubiese gustado que la reacción de rei fuese de infarto y muriera (risa malvada), pero no fue así (suspiro), espero que disfrutes este cap!**

**jbadillovila: el capítulo es el capítulo 9 ''LA ESPADA Y LOS MUERTOS'' y es mi cap favorito, ya que es en el que más Taeko hay y me lo veo todas las noches XD. Nunca dicen si hacen algo, yo creo que se besan y ocurre algo más sin llegar al coito, aunque al salir del templo se ve a Saeko como se coloca las bragas, dandonos muchas incógnitas.**

**JAGER: MUERTE A REI, kami sama, cada vez la odio más, por mi como si se muere, de hecho prefiero que se muera, a ver si en mi fic..., no, vamos a dejar de imaginarnos cosas... XD**

**¡TAEKO KOMUJIMA FOREVER!**

**Me despido una vez más dando mis agradecimientos a Vampiro, a Jager, Darker y a Lenkyn.**

**Saludos, TheZoreda**


	12. Tocando las puertas del cielo VIVO y 13

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hey hei!, aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de HOTD Takashi y Saeko, pero esta vez es especial, ya que anexionaré dos capítulos para que sean un poco más largos, ya que muchos de ustedes me lo pidieron, y me dirán ''porque no simplemente los haces más largos en vez de decir que vas a poner dos capítulos'', sencillo, eso se debe a que cada capítulo que ustedes ya estaba escrito, y lo que yo hago es pasarlo a ordenador, aunque me lleva 3 horas por capítulo (si, aunque sean cortos llevan bastante tiempo XD). Otro tema de porque son tan cortos los capítulos es que subo uno semanal, mientras otros fics tardan dos meses en subir uno y es bastante largo. Bueno dejemonós de chacharas y emepcemos con este nuevo capítulo. **

_Basado en el Fic ''Cambios'' el cual le pertenece a ''Vampiro00123'', el personaje Yuki también es una invección suya. Los derechos de los demás personajes pertenecen a MadHouse y a los hermanos Sato. Esta es una supuesta continuación sin ánimos de lucro._

**Capítulo 12 ''Tocando las puertas del cielo VIVO''**

El Humvee seguía en movimiento, Takashi sacó la cinta de audio, miró a Saeko y la preguntó...

**Takashi: **¿Escuchamos algo?- decía mientras le ofrecía los cascos a Saeko.

**Saeko: **Claro- decía mientras cogía el casco izquierdo- déjame que te ponga una canción- Saeko cogió la cinta de Guns 'n Roses y puso la pista número 5 ''Knockin' On Heavens Door''- Es una de mis favoritas.

_''It's getting dark, too dark to see_

_feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock - knock - knockin' on heaven's door...''_

La canción agradaba bastante a Takashi, además se sentía justo así, él sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, estar junto a Saeko era lo que más feliz le hacía. Atrás había una Yuki muerta de celos, una Rei infeliz y una Saya que se sentía indiferente. Hirano no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras que Takashi le dijo hace unos momentos ''Pues ataca, no sabes si el día de mañana seguirás vivo'', en parte tenía razón, pero si lo intentaba ahora ella se sentiría ofendida, ya que Takashi la acaba de ''romper'' el corazón, Hirano se dijo a si mismo ''Si dentro de una semana seguimos vivos prometo que la pediré salir''.

**Shizuka: **¡Ya estamos en la casa del tío de Hirano!

**Takashi: **¡Mierda!- decía mientras Saeko cambiaba de pose para dejarle moverse- Cuando volvimos a la gasolinera se me olvidó recoger la Ithaca, ya que la dejé allí cuando fui con Saeko.

**Hirano: **¡Hay Takashi que cabeza!- decía mientras se hacía un ''Facepalm''.

**Harumi: **¡Pero hijo donde tienes la cabeza!- miró a Saeko- se ve que solo piensa en una cosa- las palabras de Harumi hicieron sonrojar a Saeko.

**Takashi: **L-lo siento- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y su color de piel era rojo, mientras tanto Saeko reía con dulzura.

**Hirano: **Acompáñame al garaje, te enseñaré algunas armas.

**Takashi: **De acuerdo- todos bajaron del Humvee, Takashi se acercó a Saeko y le dijo- Ahora nos vemos, aunque si quieres puedes acompañarme...

**Saeko: **Mejor no, creo que ayudaré a las chicas, además si estamos demasiado tiempo juntos alguien nos va a acabar matando- miró a Rei.

**Takashi: **V-vale- cuando Takashi dijo esto Saeko se lanzó a sus labios y le besó.

**Saeko: **Aunque siempre viene bien que alguien se tire de los pelos- Saeko se alejó dirigiéndose hacia las chicas mientras se despedía de Takashi con la mano, Takashi estaba rojo.

**Harumi: **¡Son tan tiernos!- volvía a repetir. Su hijo y Saeko le recordaba a una pareja de enamorados de película.

**Rei y Yuki: **¡Sí monísimos!- decían con ironía.

**Hirano: **¡Vamos Takashi!

En el garaje...

**Hirano: **Aquí tenemos una gran selección de armas, ¿quieres que te recomiende alguna?- decía muy emocionado.

**Takashi: **¡Claro!, sorprenderme- decía Takashi también emocionado.

**Hirano: **Yo no se mucho de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero creo que deberías llevar esta ''Ninjato'', según Busujima es bastante fuerte y además ella te puede enseñar a usarla, y de ser tú seguro que acepta- decía Hirano poniendo cara de pervertido, la cual incomodaba a Takashi- bueno y si quieres una escopeta puedes escoger esta SPAS-12, si le pones un silenciador puede ser letal, no tiene casi retroceso y de un tiro te podrás cargar como a tres- Hirano le pasó el arma.

**Takashi: **Bueno pues me quedaré con estas dos armas.

Con las chicas...

**Harumi: **¡Bueno yo me voy al lavabo!- decía mientras se iba, dejando a Saeko, Yuki, Rei (la furcia) y Saya, la tensión que había entre ellas era enorme que hasta se podría cortar con las tijeras que se usaban en parbulitos.

**Yuki: **¡Pero serás puta!, ¡¿cómo te atreves a decirle a Harumi que sales con Takashi!?- dijo muy enojada.

**Rei: **Y lo peor de todo, ¿¡cómo has hecho para que Takashi te siguiera el juego!?- decía Rei de brazos cruzados.

**Saeko: **Para vuestra información fue Takashi el que dijo que eramos pareja- decía enojada- y si esto fuera una carrera entre nosotras y la meta fuera Taksahi yo ya habría ganado.

**Yuki: **No te hagas ilusiones, ya verás como Takashi vendrá a mi.

**Saya: **La que se hace ilusiones eres tú- y mientras decía esto Harumi entró por la puerta.

**Harumi: **¿Qué pasa chicas?

**Saya: **¡Nada!- Takagi sabía que la tensión actual en el grupo era tan grande que no quería más problemas.

De repente las chicas escucharon unos gritos, los cuales provenían del garaje. Todas reaccionaron y se dirigieron hacia este. Nada más se encontraron con que Hirano y Takashi estaban en el suelo y alrededor de ellos había unas revista porno. Saeko al visualizar esta escena solo quería explicaciones, no entendía nada o por lo menos no lo quería entender.

Takashi notó la mirada avergonzada de su madre y de Saeko e intentó explicarlo todo.

**Takashi: **Bueno, esto que...- Takashi hizo memoria- bueno Hirano me dijo que tuviera cuidado con una caja en la que ponía ''caution'', como ví que me lo dijo mu enserio fingí que se me había caído la caja, lo que provocó que Hirano gritase, y al ver su cara le dije que rea broma, que no se preocupase, que solo era munción, a lo que el me contestó ''eso no es munición, son granadas''. Al oír esa palabras grité y lancé la caja al aire intentando librarme de ella, ambos volvimos a gritar entonces la caja me cayó en la cabeza, provocando que cayese al suelo, y al final lo que resultaban eran revistas, revistas porno, entonces Hirano se tiró encima de ellas.

Todos rieron, la verdad es que fue bastante gracioso.

**Alice: **¿Qué es el porno?- dijo extrañada.

**Harumi: **¡Bueno me voy a prepara la comida!- dijo evitando que Shizuka le explicase a Alice que era el porno-¿Chicas me venís a ayudar?- señalo a al trío de marujas (Rei, Yuki, Saya). Las intenciones de la madre era la de dejar a Saeko a solas con su hijo.

**Hirano: **¡Yo y Alice nos vamos a fuera a ver como están Shizuka y Zeke!- Hirano notó las intenciones de Harumi.

Saeko y Takashi se quedaron a solas, y hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, ya que ha ninguno se le ocurría como romper el hielo, pero...

**Takashi: **He escogido esta arma- y le enseño la Ninjato mientras extendía la mano para que la viera- lo que quería preguntarte es si me enseñarías a usarla.

**Saeko: **Encantada- y le proporciono una sonrisa a Takashi, él cual se había perdido mirando los ojos de Saeko.

**Takashi: **Bueno, también quería pregunatarte otra cosa, era si...- Takashi estaba nervioso no sabía si preguntarlo.

**Saeko: **Dime

**Takashi: **Era si querías mudarte a mi cuarto, bueno, como anoche dormiste conmigo...- Takashi estaba rojísimo después de hacer esta pregunta.

**Saeko:** ¿Era eso?, ¡pues claro!- Saeko se acercó a Takashi, estaban tan cerca que sus pechos podían tocar el cuerpo de Takashi- luego cojo mis cosas del cuarto que compartía con Shizuka y las llevo al nuestro, y tu madre podrá dormir con Shizuka.

Saeko estaba actuando de forma muy atrevida, pero Takashi lo admitía, le encantaba esa forma de actuar de Saeko. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante diez segundos y Takashi reaccionó.

**Takashi: **Deberíamos ir a la cocina- y le cogió de la mano a Saeko.

Ambos fueron juntos a la cocina, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12 **

**''TOCANDO LAS PUERTAS DEL CIELO VIVO''**

**Bueno chicos espero que tengan fuerzas para más, ya que aquí viene el capítulo 13, en el cual el fic de ''Vampiro00123'' termina y yo lo continúo.**

**Capítulo 13 ''Los amigos siempre serán amigos, VIVOS o MUERTOS''**

Takashi y Saeko entraron en la cocina de la mano, lo que provocó malas caras por las de siempre, Harumi los miró y sonrió, pero al ver que Takashi llevaba la SPAS-12 y la Ninjato se dirigío hacia el cabreada.

**Harumi: **¡Espero que guardes esas armas, es muy peligroso ir andando con ellas!- decía bastante enojada.

**Takashi: **¡¿Pero y si hay una emergencia?!- decía enfurecido intentando defenderse, aunque sabía que no ganaría, de hecho nunca había ganado a su madre en ninguna discusión.

**Harumi: **¡Me da igual que haya una emergencia, mientras siga siendo tu madre me tendrás que hacer caso!- decía aún más enojada, lo que provocó que el trío de marujas se echaran hacia atrás.

Saeko al ver que Takashi iba perdiendo se dio cuenta que necesitaba su ayuda y tragando saliva se dispuso a contestar a su suegra.

**Saeko: **Pero Harumi, el ha sido nuestro líder desde que todo empezó y además siempre hemos llevado las armas, las usamos con mucha responsabilidad, sobre todo su hijo, sino fuese por él probablemente no nos encontraríamos reunidos aquí y sobre lo de Takashi creo que tiene razón, si salta una emergencia tenemos que estar preparados en todo momento- Saeko al terminar de hablar se fijo que las otras chicas se cubrían con cualquier cosa que hubiese por ahí, ya que Harumi era muy cabezota.

**Harumi: **De acuerdo, puede que en el fondo tengas razón Saeko, pero por lo menos a la hora de comer guardenlás.

**Takashi: **De acuerdo- miró victorioso a Saeko y ambos sonrieron.

Yuki tanto como Rei estaban asombradas, nunca habían visto tal cosa, Harumi era muy cabezota, pero con Saeko era de otra forma. Al parecer Saeko había domado a la bestia.

**Takashi: **¿Queréis que os ayudemos con algo?- decía Takashi mientras señalaba la cocina- Además, Saeko es muy buena cocinera, por no decir la mejor- por ese comentario Saeko rió y se sonrojó.

**Harumi: **No es necesario, si quieren pueden hacer alguna cosa de parejas- decía mientras reía.

Al escuchar estas palabras ambos se sonrojaron, Takashi miró a Saeko y viceversa.

**Takashi: **¿Por mientras hacen la comida me puedes ir ensañando a como manejar la espada?

**Saeko: **De acuerdo- y Saeko respondió con una sonrisa, la cual dejó embobado a Takashi.

Los dos salieron a fuera a practicar, dejando a Harumi con el trió de marujas.

**Harumi: **Chicas, creo que Takashi y Saeko cogieron comida de la gasolinera que tenía muy buena pinta, ¿sino les importa podrían revisarlas mientras Saya y yo vamos calentando el agua?

**Yuki y Rei: **¡Vale!- ambas se dirigieron hacia las mochilas.

Yuki se encargó de la de Takashi y Rei de la de Saeko, empezaron a revisar las mochilas designadas a cada una, pero se llevaron una sorpresa desagradable, ¿os acordáis de los condones que habían cogido ambos por si las moscas? pues estas dos chicas los encontraron y su cabreo fue enorme.

**Yuki: **¡Maldito Takashi!- decía mientras apretaba los dientes y estrujaba el paquete.

**Rei: **¡El retorno de la furcia! (Nota: ¿Qué le ha dado a Rei por utilizar títulos de las pelis de Star Wars y usarlos con furcia?)- decía mientras miraba el paquete fijamente.

Las dos giraron la cabeza y cada una se fijo que la otra también tenía un paquete de condones en la mano, deduciendo cada una que no solo había sido uno el que había cogido los supositorios, habían sido los dos. Esto provocó que se cabreasen un poco más, pero que también sed pusieran tristes.

Ambas dejaron los condones en las respectivas bolsas y cogieron la comida.

**Yuki: **¡Toma Saya!- esta le lanzó el paquete de forma despectiva, ya que estaba bastante enojada.

Rei dejó lo que llevaba encima de la mesa, decidió ir a tomar aire y salió por la puerta que llevaba al exterior.

Al salir vió a Takashi y Saeko entrenando, se les veía muy felices, y eso le mataba, de la nada pensó como se debía de sentir Takashi cuando le veía a ella junto a Hisashi, por seguro que igual.

**Rei: **En el fondo me lo merezco...- decía cabizbaja- así se debió de sentir Takashi en el curso pasado, triste, solo e impotencia al ver que la persona que amas quiere a otra persona- Rei sabía en el fondo que no podía hacer nada, Takashi y Saeko ya eran pareja, y se querían de verdad.

De repente vio como Alice fue corriendo hacia ellos dos y los abrazó, a lo que Takashi la subió a sus hombros simulando ser un caballito, al lado estaba Saeko riéndose mientras se tapaba la boca, sino fuese porque los conocía pensaría que eran familia y Zeke llegó el cual empezó a ladrar cuando Saeko lo cogió en brazos. Rei empezó a llorar, no podía seguir allí, tenía que irse y volvió a entrar.

Ya dentro la comida estaba preparada, y Saya se preocupó de llamar a todo el mundo para que fueran a la mesa. La gente se sentó de la siguiente manera: a la izquierda, Hirano, Saya y Rei, a la derecha, Yuki, Alice y Harumi, a un extremo Takashi y Saeko, y al otro estaba Shizuka. Saeko y Takashi como siempre, cogidos de la mano y ambos empezaron a darse de comer mutuamente, estuvieron a punto de darse un beso, pero la misión se abortó porque podrían haber provocado un caos.

**Saeko: **¡La comida está deliciosa!- decía Saeko muy contenta.

**Harumi: **No es para tanto querida- y le proporcionó una sonrisa- la cena la tienes que cocinar tú, si es verdad lo que dice mi hijo estará para chuparse los dedos.

**Saeko:** De acuerdo.

Todos terminaron de comer.

Las dos últimas estaban siendo muy tranquilas, Hirano estaba modificando armas, Takashi y Saeko estaban practicando con la espada, Alice, Shizuka y Harumi dormían la siesta, Yuki se estaba bañado, Saya hacía operaciones de matemáticas y Rei leía un libro del tío de Hirano, pero de repente empezaron a sonar disparos, sonaban bastante cerca, no eran muchos, pero cada vez se oían mejor. Saeko y Takashi entraron en la casa, y de repente...

**¿?: **¡Os hemos visto entrar!- decía gritando, al parecer les habían visto- ¡nosotros somos 6 y vosotros solo 2! ¡dejadnos pasar!- no hubo respuesta por parte de Takashi y Saeko, todo el grupo vino a ver que pasaba- Vale, como no nos abráis la puerta ahora mismo nos veremos obligados a mataros.

Takashi al escuchar esa palabras se le puso la piel de gallina...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13**

**''LOS AMIGOS SIEMPRE SERÁN AMIGOS, VIVOS O MUERTOS''**

**Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo doble!, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, lo más importante es que el fic de vampiro termina aquí y empieza el mío. Están con la intriga ¿quien será ese hombre misterioso que quiere matar a nuestros heroes? ¡lo sabrán la próxima semana en HOTD Takashi y Saeko! Ahora pasemos a las Reviews**

**Darker201: Me refería a que no había Taeko porque Saeko no hablaba en ningún momento XD. Me preguntó si te ha sorprendido el capítulo anterior, este te debe haber dejado con en cerebro en la luna XD. Me encanta que sigas apoyando mi fic desde le principio, y tus reviews siempre serán las mejores, aquí las espero! Saludos :D**

**Darkar231: Aquí tienes tu petición, este lo hice un poco más largo, aunque no se cuanto XD. Yo también me llamo ''TheZoreda'' en el nickname de las consolas, por cierto create una cuenta, es muy útil, lo prometo, te envía notificaciones a tu gmail de tus fic favoritos. Saluditos!**

**leknyn: al parecer se llevan muy bien XD, y quería decirte que me he planteado que le peguen un tiro a Rei, pero no se lo digas a nadie es un secreto, sobre lo de los cap es uno semanal. Hasta la próxima semana!**

**JAEGER G-14: XD? no entiendo nada XD, pero muchas gracias, espero tu serie de HOTD**

**jbadillodavila: No, el manga sigue en parón desde 2011, y eso es una putada enorme, pero esperemos que los hermanos Sato se reconcilien y sigan esta gran serie. Yo creo que en el episodio 9 no llegan a eso, pero en el OVA si.**

**JDead: Así está bien XD, gracias por tu review y te veo la próxima semana!**

**Agradecimientos a ''Vampiro00123'' por dejarme basarme en su fic, a Darker201, Lenkyn, JAEGER y a los demás por dejar su review!**

**Saludos, TheZoreda.**


	13. La guerra civil con los VIVOS

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola a todos feliz viernes!, ¿que tal la semana?, yo en general mal porque estaba hasta rriba de examen, pero bueno ya acabó :D. Bueno quería informales que ha esta temporada le quedan tres capítulos, este y dos más, pero estén tranquilos no crearé una nueva historia, lo que haré es seguir aquí, solo que diré que es la temporada dos (algún problema XD). Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, ya que es de los que más me ha gustado escribir. Dejémonos de cháchara y empecemos.**

**AVISO: Este capítulo contiene algo de contenido sexual, así que si eres una nenaza vete, aunque no es para tanto.**

_Basado en el Fic de ''Vampiro00123'', también Yuki es de su creación. Los protagonistas de HOTD tampoco me pertenecen, sus autores son los Hermanos Sato. Esta es una supuesta continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**CAPT. 14 ''La guerra civil con los VIVOS''**

El desconocido pegó un tiro al aire y volvió a gritar...

**¿?: **¡Cómo no salgáis de una puta vez tiro la puerta abajo!- al no haber respuesta volvió a gritar- ¡Aprovechad mientras sea amable!

Mientras esto ocurría Hirano, Alice, Harumi, Shizuka, Yuki, Zeke, Rei y Saya se pusieron alrededor de Takashi y Saeko.

**Rei: **¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

**Saeko: **Shhhhh- Saeko miró a todo el grupo con cara seria- Os voy a pedir que os calléis, y por favor esconderos hasta que esto termine- Saeko miró a Takashi- ¿Takashi?

Takashi, el cual estaba inmóvil reaccionó con las palabras de Saeko, miró a Hirano y...

**Takashi: **Hirano te voy a pedir que vayas arriba con un fusil de precisión y que nos cubras- hizo una pausa para pensar- y no dudes en disparar si estamos en peligro.

Hirano hizo caso a las palabras de su líder y se dirigió a arriba, los demás se escondieron, bueno no todos, Takagi fue al garaje a coger un arma, cogío la MP40 y le puso un silenciador. Después de esto volvió donde se encontraba Takashi.

**Takashi:** ¡Pero que haces!, solo nos han visto a Saeko y a mí, tienes que esconderte con los demás- decía muy serio.

**Saya:** ¡Me quedaré aquí por si las moscas!- dijo muy cabreada y justo lo que menos quería Takashi era una pelea, así que la dejó quedarse.

Takashi miró por la ventana y visualizó que eran 6 hombres y aunque fuesen menos cantidad que ellos los brazos de aquellas personas eran enormes. También se dio cuenta de que el que los llamaba era el único que llevaba un arma de fuego.

El desconocido vio que alguien se asomaba por la ventana y volvió a empezar a gritar.

**¿?: **¡Te veo!- dijo señalando la ventana- ¡No os escondáis, solo queremos hablar!

**Takashi: **¡Vale!, salimos ya- Takashi abrió la puerta, el salió primero y Saeko se quedó a sus espaldas.

**¿?: **¡Al fin sale el murciélago de su cueva!- el desconocido debería rondar entre los 30 años para arriba, tenía el pelo rapado y perilla, el se acercó a Takashi- ¡pero que modales tengo, me llamo Hiroshi!- el hombre le extiende la mano a Takashi para estrechársela, el cual no acepta el saludo- Veo que estás cabreado, ¿es porque os he dicho que os voy a matar? ¡era una broma!

**Takashi: **¿Qué quieres?- dijo interrumpiendo con una cara pocos de amigos.

**Hiroshi: **Veo que tenéis una casa muy bonita- ahora fijó su mirada en Saeko- Y una novia hermosa- Takashi al oír esto le empezó a hervir la sangre- y como solo sois dos y la casa enorme he pensado que la podrías compartir.

**Takashi:** En todo Japón hay casas desocupadas, ¿porque queréis esta?

**Hiroshi: **Bueno- sacó su pistola y la puso en la frente de Takashi- la casa no es lo que más me importa, verás hace un mes que no hecho un buen polvo- miró a Saeko mientras se relamía los labios- y creo que tu amiguita me podría ayudar...

Mientras Saeko veía esta escena su ira iba aumentando, cuando vio que Hiroshi le puso el arma en la cabeza a Takashi ya lo quería matar, y al oír que quería follar con ella ya no pudo aguantar más, por lo tanto antes de que Hiroshi terminara de hablar ya le faltaba medio brazo, Saeko se lo había cortado.

**Hiroshi: **¡AAAAAAAA!- no paraba de gritar de dolor y antes de que cayera la suelo para retorcerse de dolor Hirano ya le había volado los sesos.

El grupo de Hiroshi estaba sorprendido, pero antes de sorprendidos sentían miedo, su líder acababa de morir y sus asesinos unos adolescentes, miraron a Takashi el cual le salía una gran aura roja, entonces uno de los del grupo decidió hablar.

**Matón 1: **D-dejarnos ir, no volveremos- decía acojonado, de hecho se había cagado en los pantalones.

**Takashi: **Lo siento, demasiado tarde.

Takashi le quitó a Saya de las manos la MP40 que tenía y apuntó a los matones de Hiroshi, los cuales se asustaron y uno de ellos empezó a suplicar.

**Takashi: **Cuando vuestro ex-líder mencionó que iba a violar a mi, ¡A MI NOVIA!- Takashi cogió aire- ¡VOSOTROS OS REÍSTEIS COMO SI FUERA LO MÁS NORMAL DEL MUNDO!

**Matón 2: **P-por favor...- y antes de que terminase la frase ya se encontraba en el suelo, sin vida...

Takashi empezó a disparar a lo loco, el fusil de asalto era letal, en menos de 3 tres segundos ya los había matado. Al principio fue muy satisfactorio para Takashi acabar con la vida de esos miserables, pero al instante se sintió fatal, no era lo mismo que matar a ''ellos''. Takashi miró a Saeko y viceversa, los dos empezaron a llorar y se abrazaron, habían conseguido salir de esa situación VIVOS, pero también fue la primera vez que directamente Takashi mataba a alguien.

Shizuka mandó a Alice quedarse en el salón, un niño no debería ver nuca este tipo de escenas, había sido una carnicería.

Hirano junto a un Takashi ya más calmado sacaban los cadáveres del patio de la casa del tío de Hirano hacia un descampado cercano.

**Takashi: **Voy a coger un poco de gasolina para quemarlos, tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes, ya que si lo hacemos de noche podremos atraer a mas vivos.

Takashi volvió ya con la gasolina, la roció sobre los cuerpos y Hirano sacó un mechero.

**Hirano: **Era de mi tío- miró el mechero, prendió los cadáveres y lanzó el mechero a la hoguera- solo era un mechero, creo que lo entenderá cuando le encontremos.

Takashi le puso la mano en el hombro a Hirano.

**Takashi: **Espero que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir, no podría soportarlo.

**Hirano: **¿Estás arrepentido?- Hirano miró cabreado a Takashi- hemos tenido suerte de que nadie del grupo saliese herido, ¿pero y si hubiesen hecho daño a alguien? ¿y si le hubiesen hecho algo a Saeko?

**Takashi:** No me lo podría perdonar- las palabras de Hirano en parte tenían razón, pensó Takashi.

**Hirano: **¿Ves?, mejor está así- Hirano se dio la vuelta- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, además tienes que preparar la cena con Busujima.

Takashi y Hirano se dirigieron a la casa, ya estaban dentro, Alice estaba jugando con Shizuka y Harumi estaba hablando las chicas. Takashi se acercó a Saeko.

**Takashi: **Saeko tenemos que preparar la cena- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**Saeko: **¡Vale!- y se levantó.

Mientras iban a la cocina Takashi pasó de estar deprimido a ponerse muy feliz por el simple hecho de estar con Saeko, ella se dio cuenta de eso, lo que provocó que también ella se pusiera muy feliz.

**Saeko: **Bueno, como no hay mucha variedad de comida vamos a cenar fideos con curri.

**Takashi: **Me encantan- y sonrió.

Takashi se encargó de calentar el agua de y poner los fideos a hervir, y Saeko de preparar el curri. Mientras esta preparaba su plató encontró un bote de sirope de chocolate y se le ocurrió una idea de que hacer con eso.

**Saeko: **Takashi tienes algo en la boca- Takashi se extraño y se toco los labios mientras Saeko le miraba con cara juguetona.

**Takashi: **¿El qué?

**Saeko: **Déjame ver- Takashi se acercó y Saeko le roció todo el sirope por la boca.

**Takashi: **¡Me has pringado de chocolate por todo el labio!

**Saeko: **Déjame que te lo limpie- entonces ella se lanzó a los labios de él, Saeko empezó a besarle, Takashi no opuso resistencia y le continuó el juego- Ya está- miró que no quedase chocolate- Muy limpio.

Ambos rieron y siguieron cocinando, solo que mientras cada uno preparaba lo suyo estaban cogidos de la mano.

Ya habían preparado todo, pusieron la mesa y llamaron a los demás. Todos se pusieron a comer, a Harumi le encantaba la comida y felicitó a Saeko, lo extraño es que Yuki, Rei y Saya también la felicitaron. Mientras cenaban Takashi y Saeko estaban igual, agarrados de la mano.

**Hirano: **¡Todo estaba delicioso!

**Harumi: **Ustedes al haber preparado la comida no tienen que recoger la mesa, ya nos encargamos nosotras y Hirano- decía a Takashi y Saeko.

**Saya: **La guardia la hemos quedado que seremos Yuki, Rei y yo, ya que hemos sido las que mos guardias hemos completado.

**Takashi: **De acuerdo, Saeko y yo ya nos vamos a la cama- Takashi junto a Saeko empezaron a subir escaleras, pero Yuki los interrumpió...

**Yuki: **¿Juntos?- dijo extrañada.

**Takashi: **Es verdad, se me había olvidado decirles que Saeko se mudaba a mi cuarto y mi madre dormirá con Shizuka.

Al oír esas palabras, Rei sintió una gran tristeza en su interior, ya había perdido, al igual que Yuki.

**Harumi: **¡De acuerdo!, que descansen bien.

Saeko y Takashi ya se encontraban en el cuarto, Takashi se quitó los pantalones para dormir, Saeko se puso el pijama ''llamativo'' y erótico, los dos estaban solos, solo se tenían el uno al otro, ambos de piel, se miraban. Saeko pensó y se dio cuenta de que este era el mejor momento para hablarle sobre lo ocurrido en la isla, y decidió contárselo.

**Saeko: **Takashi quería hablarte sobre lo ocurrido en la isla...

**Takashi: **¿Sobre lo de la isla?- repitió extrañado.

**Saeko: **Sí, ¿te acuerdas que tuviste una alucinación, en la que tu y yo, bueno, ya sabes?- dijo poniéndose roja, al igual que Takashi.

**Takashi: **S-sí ¿por?

**Saeko:** Bueno, el caso es que no fue una alucinación, pasó de verdad.

Takashi al oír las palabras de Saeko se quedó asombrado, Saeko le estaba diciendo que ya no era virgen, no se lo podía creer, pero dejó de darlo más vueltas el hecho de ser virgen o no, ya que lo había hecho con la persona a la cual quería.

**Saeko: **Lo comprendo si te enfadas- Saeko vio que Takashi estaba delante de él, su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad.

**Takashi: **Saeko, no voy a enfadarme, porque- Saeko empezó a sudar y a ponerse húmeda- T-te quiero...- y Takashi se lanzó encima de ella llevandola a la cama.

Saeko no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, en ese momento era la mujer más feliz de la tierra, y le continuó el juego a Takashi.

Takashi estaba encima de ella, se estaban besando con lengua, se separaron y Takashi agarró de los dos pechos a Saeko la cual dio un gemido de placer y empezó a besar el cuello de Saeko. Ella estaba en el cielo y mientras Takashi le besaba ella le quitaba la camiseta, quedando Takashi solo en calzoncillos. Takashi dejó el cuello y le quitó el pijama a Saeko, ahora ella solo estaba en bragas con los pechos al aire, lo cuales Takashi empezó a mamar. A Saeko se le pusieron los pezones duros y empezo a gemir más fuerte, pr lo tanto se tuvo que tapar la boca para que los de abajo no les oyeran. Takashi le quitó las bragas a Saeko, el sus calzoncillos y le restregó su entrepierna por la entrepiera de Saeko, la cual no paraba de gemir. Saeko empezó a mirar los ojos de Takashi, los cuales en ese momento le parecían dos estrellas situadas en el cielo y dijo...

**Saeko: **Te quiero.

**Takashi: **Y yo a ti.

Takashi abrió un paquete de condones que había encima de la mesilla de noche...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14**

**''LA GUERRA CIVIL CON LOS VIVOS''**

**¿Bueno que les ha parecido el lemon?, si les a gustado diganmelo en las reviews y haré más, hoy me temo que no podré contestar reviews, ya que el ordenador que estoy usando me da muchos errores y tengo miedo de que acabe petando, pero les conestaré por privado!, que les a parecido el cap! bueno hasta la próxima semana, el siguiente cap será ''Simpatizando con la MUERTE'' y en este cap nuestro protagonista descubrira en lo que se ha convertido!**

**P.D.: Sí, Takashi y Saeko acaban haciendo el amor.**

**Agradecimientos a Vampiro, Darker, Darkar, Jona, lenkyn, Jaeger, Jbad y a todos los que leen mi fic!**

**Saludos, TheZoreda**


	14. Simpatizando con la MUERTE

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola a todos!, aquí de nuevo con este capítulo semanal de mi fic de HOTD. Esta semana la verdad es que he estado poco inspirado, por lo tanto sólo he escrito un capítulo del Fic, el cual es el número tres de la temporada dos, aparte de que también me he viciado con un videojuego que se llama ''****_School Days HQ''_****, muy recomendable, y con este juego he cogido ha un personaje tanto asco como a Rei, su nombre es Sekai, joder que asco la tengo XD. Bueno esto seguro que les da igual, así que paso directamente al Fic. **

_Basado en el Fic de ''Vampiro00123'', también Yuki es de su creación. Los protagonistas de HOTD tampoco me pertenecen, sus autores son los Hermanos Sato. Esta es una supuesta continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**Capítulo 15 ''Simpatizando con la MUERTE''**

**Takashi: **¿Dónde estoy?- Takashi se encuentra tumbado en un prado verde, él se levanta y se da cuenta de que no hay nada a su alrededor, sólo hierba...

Un pequeño viento daba en la cara a Takashi, el cual le producía una gran relajación en su interior, y de repente, de la hierba salió una luz morada, él al verla sintió una gran felicidad en su interior y sonrió. Ambos empezaron a correr y a levitar (sólo la luz), a Takashi le daba igual donde fuese a parar, con tal de que esa luz estuviese junto a él.

De la nada salieron cuatro caminos, uno naranja, otro morado, otro blanco y por último uno rosa claro.

**Takashi: **¿Cuál cogemos?- se preguntó Takashi.

El naranja al principio parecía tranquilo, pero a lo lejos se veía que empezaba a subir una cuesta empinada que llegaba hasta el cielo, el blanco en un momento de su camino este se convertía en negro y parecía que si lo tomabas nunca saldrías de él, el rosa sólo continuaba una línea recta, aunque en algún momento parecía que al camino le salían baches y difurcaciones, y por último el morado, el cual era una línea recta, sólo que este estaba rodeado por un paisaje precioso y en un momento dado ese morado se convinaba con el rojo siendo el pasaje más precioso y más apetecible.

**¿?: **¿Perdone, me podría dejar pasar por el camino rosa?- le dijo una voz.

Takashi se giró y se fijó que la voz que se dirigía hacia él era una luz verde.

**Takashi: **Claro- la dejó pasar, a aquella luz se la veía realmente feliz- Creo que cogeré el morado, es el que más me gusta- decía Takashi, la luz morada afirmó y ambos se dirigieron hacia el camino morado.

Pero nada más pisar una baldosa los caminos naranja y blanco se cruzaron atravesando el morado. Takashi empezó a correr por las baldosas moradas y se dio cuenta de que miles de luces blancas y naranjas les seguían a él y a su querida luz morada.

**Takashi:** ¡Mierda!- Takashi cayó al suelo, la luz morada lo intentó levantar, nada..

Todo el ejército de luces se abalanzó sobre Takashi y la luz morada gritó...

**Luz Morada: **¡No, TAKASHI!

**Takashi: **¡¿Sae...?!- Takashi explotó...

Takashi levantó, solo fue una pesadilla, su respiración era sobre-exagerada. al instante se dio cuenta de que Saeko estaba agarrada a su brazo, dormida, y lo menos que quería era despertarla, así que se volvió a tumbar mirando a Saeko.

**Takashi: **Es tan guapa- mientras decía esto sonreía, Takashi en ese momento no se podía sentir más feliz.

Takashi estuvo así cinco minutos, hasta que Saeko despertó...

**Takashi: **Buenos días Saeko- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Saeko: **Buenos...- Saeko abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sonreía, pero despertó rápidamente, ya que Takashi nada más que Saeko dijera ''buenos'' ya la estaba besando.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron.

**Takashi: **Vamos a desayunar.

**Saeko:** Vale

Ambos bajaron y se encontraron en la cocina con Harumi y Hirano cocinando.

**Harumi: **¡Buenos días pareja!, oye Takashi no me habías contado que tu amigo cocinaba muy bien.

**Hirano: **No es para tanto Harumi-san - Harumi miró a Hirano con una mirada fulminate- ¡Harumi, Harumi!

Takashi y Saeko rieron ante esa escena.

**Harumi: **Que felices se les ve- se acercó a ellos dos para que Hirano no les escuchara- además, ayer su cama hacía mucho ruido ¿a que se debía?- dijo con ironía.

Takashi y Saeko se pusieron rojos, no sabían que decir, así que inventaron una excusa.

**Takashi: **Los muelles están rotos- dijo intentado salir del apuro.

**Harumi: **Sí, será eso- dijo con sarcasmo y con un tono cómico.

**Hirano: **¿Me podrías prestar a Takashi un segundo Busujima?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

**Saeko: **C-claro- Saeko miró a Takashi- Hasta ahora- y se fue con Harumi.

Takashi y Hirano se fueron al garaje mientras Harumi y Saeko terminaban de preparar el desayuno.

**Hirano: **De lo que quería hablarte, Takashi, es sobre lo ocurrido ayer.

**Takashi: **Hirano eso es una cosa de la que no me gustaría olvidar- decía un Takashi cabizbajo.

**Hirano:** No, no me refería a eso, me refería al peligro de los vivos. Me he dado cuenta de que a ''ellos'' con simplemente correr los puedes evitar, pero a los vivos no se les puede engañar tan fácilmente- hubo un silencio- el verdadero peligro no son ''ellos'', somos nosotros, los VIVOS.

La reflexión de Hirano era muy acertada, Takashi pensó que un MUERTO sólo podría morderte, en cambio un VIVO podía torturarte, violar, mutilar y robar. En este nuevo mundo ya no habían aliados, todo VIVO que se les cruzase debería ser eliminado. Los verdaderos monstruos eran ellos, no los MUERTOS, Y nadie podría evitar que ellos sobrevivieran.

**Takashi: **Tienes toda la razón...- Takashi dio un suspiro- las personas que fuimos ya no existen, ahora solo quedan personas que harán cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir.

Arriba, en el cuarto de Takashi, el reproductor de cintas se accionó, pero no había nadie que estuviese ahí para accionarlo y automáticamente se puso la pista número 14 ''Simpathy for the Devil''

_''Please to met you,_

_hope you guess my name._

_But what's puzzling you_

_is nature of my name (...)_

_(...) hahahaha''_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15 **

**''SIMPATIZANDO CON LA MUERTE''**

**Bueno, me acuerdo que les prometí que habría capítulo doble y aunque no lo parezca y este capítulo sea muy corto no encuentro tiempo para escribirlo, pero estén tranquilo, ya que antes de el domingo lo tendrán. Las reviews a partir de ahora serán conestadas por PM. Y ahora inaguraqré algo nuevo en mi fic.**

**LA HORA DE PREGUNTAS: **

**¿Conoces School Days?¿Si es el caso a quien prefieres, a Kotonoha o Sekai?**

**Los sueños han salido en varios capítulos, ¿en que creeis que consisten y que represntan?**

**¿Lemon si o no?**

**Bueno, ahora si que si, el cap se acaba, espero que lo hayais disfrutado**

**Saludos, TheZoreda.**


	15. Soñando VIVO

**Nota del autor: **

**¡Hola a todos!, un día después de haber subido el capítulo 15 subo el número 16, les digo que el anterior fue tan corto porque este tenía un significado moral, como nuestros protagonistas evolucionan a tal manera de darles igual matar a seres vivos. Otra cosa, este es el último capítulo de la temporada 1, espero que lo disfruten, es medianamente largo, bueno me dejo de chachara ¡empezemos con este nuevo cap!**

_Basado en ''Cambios'' fic el cual pertenece a ''Vampiro00123''. HOTD pertenece a los hermanos Sato, la historia original tanto como los personajes no me pertenecen. Ficticia continuación sin ánimo de lucro._

**Capt. 16 ''Soñando VIVO''**

**Takashi: **Cambiando de tema ¿has hablado ya con Saya?- decía Takashi, intentando no pensar en los monstruos en los que se habían convertido.

**Hirano: **N-no..- dijo bajando la cabeza.

**Takashi: **¡Vamos Hirano!, recuerda lo que te dije ayer, no sabemos si el día de mañana viviremos- Hirano aún tenía la mirada perdida y triste- Mira, te voy a decir una cosa Hirano, el único motivo por el cual me mantengo en pie es Saeko, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Hirano miró a Takashi, él estaba asombrado por las palabras de su amigo, realmente si que estaba enamorado de la chica con el pelo morado y de hecho, Hirano se dio cuenta de que antes de lo de Saeko y Takashi, a Takashi se le veía triste, pero ahora se le veía VIVO de verdad.

Lo que pensaba Hirano era cien por cien real, cuando Takashi iba detrás de Rei se encontraba MUERTO, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Saeko estaba interesado en él el se percató de que se esntía VIVO.

**Takashi: **Piensalo, y no te rindas, Saya se tendrá que dar cuenta de que yo estoy con Saeko y se renidrá- dijo Takashi poniendo su mano encima del hombro de Hirano.

**Hirano: **Si yo no me rindo, dudo que ella haga lo mismo...

Takashi se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba bastante deprimido y decidió cambiar de tema.

**Takashi: **C-creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar- dijo con tal del salir del apuro.

**Hirano: **V-vale...- decía el joven con lentes mientras suspiraba.

Takashi y Hirano se dirigieron hacia la cocina, en la cual se encontraban Harumi y Saeko preparando el desayuno. Saeko se alegró al ver a Takashi entrar por la puerta y le sonrió. Ambos se cruzaron miradas y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, Harumi los miró y pensó ''Ellos están realmente enamorados''. Después de salir del trance ambos rieron y Takashi dijo en voz baja...

**Takashi: **''Ella es el único motivo por el que estoy vivo''- dijo en voz baja, de hecho, nadie le llegó a oír.

**Harumi: **El desayuno ya está preparado, si quieren lo pueden ir tomando mientras despierto a los demás.

**Takashi: **Dea cuerdo, Hirano coge los platos.

Harumi subió arriba y abrió el cuarto de las chicas (Yuki, Saya, Rei y Alice)

**Harumi:** ¡A despertar!- decía mientras abría las cortinas- ¡Vamos Yuki-chan, Rei-chan, Saya-chan y Alice-chan!

**Yuki: **Esto me recuerda a cuando mi madre me levantaba para ir a la secundaria- decía mientras se rascaba los ojos e intentaba abrir.

**Rei: **Y que lo digas...- dijo con la cara encima de la almohada.

**Harumi: **El desayuno ya está listo, lo hemos preparado Saeko y yo- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Chicas?- sólo Alice se había levantado, las demás seguían en la cama, no parecía que se quisieran levantar, entonces a Harumi se le ocurrió un plan para que salieran de la cama- ¡Takashi y Saeko ya están desayunando!.

Nada más terminar decir la frase, Harumi, se dio cuenta de que las chicas ya no se encontraban tumbadas en sus respectivas camas, estaban ya en las escaleras bajandolas a gran velocidad.

**Harumi: **P-pero si hace medio segundo estaban aquí...- Harumi estaba sorprendida por la velocidad de las tres chicas.

Las tres chicas se pusieron en la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con la cocina, donde Takashi y Saeko desayunaban, se les veía realmente felices.

**Rei: **¡A ese pedazo de furcia la estrangulaba!- dijo con cara de mala hostia.

**Yuki: **¡Yo la tiraba de un puente!- decía Yuki inflando los mofetes.

**Saya: **¡Yo le tiraba a los zombies!- decía Saya, lo que no era nada habitual en ella ya que casi nunca expresaba sus sentimientos hacia Takashi.

Lo malo era que las tres al estar tan concentradas en la pareja no se dieron cuenta de que Hirano estaba delante de ellas y que lo había escuchado todo.

**Hirano: **E-e ¿C-chicas?...- todas se fijaron de que él estaba ahí e intentaron disimular cambiando de tema.

**Rei: **¿Visteis el nuevo episodio de ''_Glee_''?

**Saya: **¡Claro! es en el que Goku y Vegeta se fusionan dando a Vegetto- por ahora en intento de disimulo era malísimo.

**Yuki: **Sí, y al final Frodo tira el anillo- ahora iba mucho peor.

**Hirano: **¿P-pero de que estáis hablando...?- decía extrañado, su cerebro acababa de explotar ante esa escena.

Takashi y Saeko salieron de la cocina y se sorprendieron al ver a los cuatro reunidos.

**Takashi: **¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Hirano se dispuso a hablar, pero Saya le cogió por la cabeza tapandole la boca y empezó a hablar ella.

**Saya: **Hablabamos del buen día que hace hoy...- dijo intentando salir del apuro.

**Saeko: **Pero si está nublado y parece que va a llover...

Saya giró la cabeza mirando a sus compañeras, ya no sabía que decir.

**Rei: **Por eso, discutíamos de que Saya es muy extraña ya que para ella un buen día es que llueva...

**Saya: **Sí, eso, soy muy extraña- entonces las tres empezaron a fingir que reían y a rascarse la cabeza.

**Takashi: **Que extraño...

**Saeko: **Bueno, cambiando de tema, el desayuno está preparado y pueden tomar lo que quieran- ahora centró su mirada en Takashi- Takashi y yo nos vamos arriba- mientras decía esto ella se agarró al brazo de Takashi, él cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Rei, Yuki y Saya los miraron mal, pero a ellos les dio igual y subieron arriba.

**Rei: **¡La venganza de la furcia! (Rei deja ya de poner furcia en los títulos de las películas de Star Wars XD)

Takashi y Saeko ya estaban en el cuarto, Takashi puso la cinta de Queen y empezó a sonar ''_Who Wants To Live Forever?_'' (Recomiendo que escuchen esta canción, simplemente es perfecta, y si pueden escucharla mientra leen esto mejor)

**Takashi: **Esta canción la escuchaba mucho mi padre, era su favorita- a Takashi le empezaron a salir algunas lágrimas, cuando jugaba con su padre él le ponía esta canción.

**Saeko: **Es bueno que recuerdes a tu padre, es la única forma de que él siga vivo- Saeko le puso la mano en el hombro a Takashi.

**Takashi: **El siempre estará vivo en mi corazón...- Takashi miró a los ojos a Saeko, esa escena le recordaba al momento que estuvieron en aquel templo, donde la besó por primera vez- Gracias Saeko...

**Saeko: **No es nada, eres a la persona que amo, por lo tanto siempre estaré a tu lado...

**Takashi: **Saeko...

Takashi la besó, se la llevó a la cama y se puso encima de ella, ambos se miraban fijamente, se querían de verdad.

**Takashi: **Se que aún es pronto, pero necesito estos momentos contigo.

**Saeko: **No sabemos si seguiremos vivos por la tarde, por eso yo también necesito estar junto a tí...

Ambos se dirigían a besarse, pero algo ocurrió para que esto no se cumpliera, lo que ocurrió es que Alice entró por la puerta...

**Alice: **¡Hola hemanitos! ¡Saya dice que bajen...!- Alice los miró extrañada- ¿Qué hacen, juegan a peleas?

Takashi y Saeko se separaron al instante, ambos estaban bastante avergonzados y agradecían que Alice no hubiese entrado dos minutos más tarde.

**Takashi: **Ya bajamos Alice...- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

**Alice: **¡Vale!

Takashi y Saeko recogieron todo, se miraron y se sonrojaron.

**Takashi: **Ya en otro momento- dijo Takashi con un tono muy dulce.

Takashi se dirigió a apagar el aparato, pero justo sonó la mejor parte de ''_Who Wants To Live Forever?_''

_''(...) Forever is our today,_

_Who wants to live forever,_

_Who wants to live forever,_

_Forever is our today,_

_Who wants forever anyway?''_

La canción terminó y Takashi pensó ''Papá tenía razón, esta canción es perfecta''.

Takashi y Saeko ya vestidos se dirigieron abajo y el grupo tuvo una reunión.

**Saya: **Creo que unos de los nuestros deberían ir a por provisiones al supermercado y que otros deberíamos quedarnos a proteger la casa- Saya miró a Takahi y a Saeko- por supuesto ustedes dos irán con el grupo que se encargará de las provisiones.

Takashi y Saeko se miraron y sonrieron, al parecer iban a seguir juntos.

**Saya: **Vale, ya tenemos a dos ¿algún otro voluntario?

**Rei: **¡Yo!- ella no pensaba dejar a Takashi sólo con Saeko.

**Yuki: **¡Yo también!- Yuki no pensaba quedarse otra vez fuera del grupo en el que iba a ir Takashi.

**Hirano:** Yo también iré...- antes de terminar Saya lo interrumpió.

**Saya: **No, tú no, eres el francotirador y te necesitamos protegiendo la casa.

Hirano se alegró, ya que se quedaría junto a Saya y lo mejor, era ella quien le obligaba.

**Shizuka: **Yo tendré que ir con los de las provisiones, necesitan un conductor.

**Takashi: **¿Entonces decidido?

**Saeko: **Parece que sí.

**Saya: **¡De acuerdo!, prepárense, saldrán en una hora...

Todos siguieron hablando aportando sus opiniones, pero lo que no sabían es que la idea de separarse fue la peor que se les podía haber ocurrido, la peor...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16**

**''SOÑANDO VIVO''**

**FIN DE LA TEMPORADA 1**

**Bueno, ahora si que sí, la temporada 1 ha terminado y nuestros protagonistas se separan para ser más efectivos, por un lado tenemos el grupo de Takashi (Takashi, Saeko, Rei, Yuki y Shizuka) y el de Hirano (Hirano, Saya, Alice, Zeke y Harumi). La segunda temporada cogerá una temática menos cómica y será más drama, ya que Takashi se ha dado cuenta de que el mundo se ha convertido en un caos en el que solo funciona la ley del más fuerte.**

**Si tienen ideas para la nueva temporada dejenlás en las reviews, ya que las podría incorporar en mi fic. Les agradezco que lean mi fic y esperó que lo sigan disfrutando tanto como al princpio.**

**P.D: Les repito que si tienen ideas para el fic las dejen en las reviews, ya que si veo que son buenas las incorporaré en mi fic.**

**Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!**

**Saludos, TheZoreda**


	16. Paciencia MUERTA

**Nota del autor: **

**¡Hola de nuevo una semana más!, os agradezco de verdad a las personas que estén leyendo esto, ya que es un gran apoyo para continuar escribiendo. Como ya sabéis las personas que leéis mi fic este es el nuevo episodio de la ''nueva'' temporada. Recordaréis que hace ya tiempo pregunté sobre que personaje creíais que saldría muy malherido, pues la respuesta está al final del capítulo. Bueno me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que dejan su review, mil gracias, es un gran apoyo, aunque en el capítulo anterior eché de menos el comentario de darker201, que siempre es bienvenido. Bueno dejémonos de chachará y empecemos con este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>TEMPORADA 2<span>**

**Capt. 1 ''Paciencia MUERTA''**

El grupo que se encontraba en el humvee estaba constituido por Shizuka, Rei, Yuki, Takashi y Saeko. La hora anterior quedaron en separarse de los demás, los cuales eran Hirano, Saya, Harumi, Alice y Zeke. Ellos se dirigían al supermercado más cercano mientras los demás cuidaban la casa.

Takashi y Saeko se encontraban atrás, Takashi se encontraba distraído mirando el paisaje exterior, entonces Saeko...

**Saeko: **La verdad, espero que 'los demás estén bien- dijo algo preocupada.

**Takashi: **Tranquilo, están en la casa y Hirano se encargará de protegerlos- dijo Takashi sonriendo.

**Saeko:** Tienes razón, espero que a Alice no le pase nada- Saeko cogió de la mano a Takashi- tengo un mal presentimiento.

Takashi la abrazó, sabía que Saeko en esos momentos necesitaba estar con alguien, y sabía que ese alguien era él. Shizuka miró por el retrovisor esta escena y sonrió.

**Shizuka: **La verdad es que Saeko tiene mucha suerte- dijo en voz baja.

El grupo ya se acercaba al supermercado. Shizuka se preparó para aparcar pero un grupo de personas se encontraba delante del mercado, y lo que menos querían era toparse con gente, ya que podrían ser peligrosos. Takashi se dio cuenta de esto y mandó rápidamente a Shizuka a salir de ahí.

**Takashi:** ¡Da marcha atrás!- decía gritando en un tono mezclado con nerviosismo- ¡Rápido, antes de que nos vean!

Shizuka hizo caso al joven y dio marcha atrás.

**Rei: **¡Ahora que!

**Takashi: **Aparca por aquí, esperaremos en una casa hasta que se vayan.

Todos bajaron del Humvee, el cual se dejó en un sitio apartado para que nadie lo viese, y se apresuraron a entrar dentro de alguna casa. Encontraron una que parecía acogedora y se dirigieron hacia ella. Al estar la puerta cerrada Takashi rompió una ventana por la que entraron todos. Cada uno del minigrupo estaba asombrado, ¿más personas? y la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía ¿son amigables?

**Rei: **¿Qué hacía ahí otro grupo?- dijo extrañada.

**Saeko: **Seguro que estaban haciendo lo que íbamos a hacer nosotros, saquear el supermercado.

**Yuki: **¿Os habéis dado cuenta de como vestían?- decía Yuki muy asustada.

**Takashi: **Sí..., iban vestidos de la misma forma que la banda de Hiroshi.

Las palabras de Takashi provocaron silencio, si resultaba que eran de la misma banda a la cual perteneció Hiroshi debían de ser peligrosos.

**Shizuka: **¿Y como sabemos que no son buenas personas?

**Takashi: **No lo sabemos, pero no me gustaría comprobarlo- Takashi se acercó a un sofá y se sentó- Esperemos aquí hasta que se vayan

**Saeko: **Me parece un buen plan- y mientras decía esto se agarró al brazo de Takashi.

**Rei: **Tengo unos prismáticos, podría subir arriba y observar si se han ido o no.

**Takashi y Saeko: **Perfecto.

Ya había pasado media hora y Rei aún no había bajado.

**Yuki:** Pfffff, que rollo, iré a ver si Rei ha visto algo- y nada más decir esto Rei apareció bajando las escaleras.

**Saeko: **¿Y bueno?

**Rei: **Ya se han ido.

**Takashi: **Vale, preparaos, nos vamos de compras.

El grupo salió de la casa, se subieron al Humvee y marcharon hacia el ''super''. Una vez ahí Shizuka aparcó en el parking y todos bajaron.

**Takashi: **Vale, este es el plan, cogemos carritos e iremos individualmente cogiendo suministros.

**Las demás: **¡De acuerdo!

Todos se adentraron a esa caja de suministros enorme, Reu fue a por fruta, Yuki carnes y pescados, Shizuka medicinas, Saeko se encargó de el agua y papel higiénico y Takashi iba libre, él cogía de todo. Takashi avistó la zona de dulces, se acercó a ella y pensó ''voy a coger algunas chocolatinas para Alice'', cogió unas cuantas y las echó al carrito y sin pensárselo dos veces continuó su camino. Mientras paseaba con su gran carrito vio a Saeko, la cual estaba mirando algo con gran inquietud y decició acercarse.

**Takashi: **¿Qué miras Saeko?- mientras esto le tocó la espalda para que ella se diese la vuelta.

La forma con la que Takashi llamó a Saeko provocó que esta se asustara y se diese la vuelta muy bruscamente, cayendo hacia delante, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo.

**Saeko: **L-lo siento Takashi- dijo ella encima de él- M-me había asustado y...- dijo muy roja.

**Takashi:** No pasa nada- decía Takashi mientras Saeko se disculpaba, entonces él se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba en sus manos condones y lubricante- ¿Para que es esto?- decía mientras se sonrojaba.

Saeko miró sus manos y se sonrojó aún más.

**Saeko: **¡Para nada!- y muy nerviosa escondió en su espalda lo que llevaba en sus manos.

Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y empezaron a reír, la verdad es que la escena había sido muy cómica.

**Takashi: **Vamos Saeko, hay que volver con el grupo- le dijo con ternura.

**Saeko: **¡Sí!- decía ella con una gran sonrisa.

Saeko se dispuso a dejar en su sitio el lubricante y los condones, pero Takashi la interrumpió.

**Takashi: **B-bueno, ejem, a lo mejor eso nos hace falta- dijo MUY avergonzado.

**Saeko: **V-vale- su pulsación se empezó a acelerar de forma muy acelerada.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar embobados mirándose el uno al otro y se dispusieron a besarse, pero empezaron a sonar disparos.

**Takashi: **¡Mierda!, algo debe de estar ocurriendo afuera- y nada más oír los disparos salieron del supermercado.

Una vez ya fuera se llevaron una gran sorpresa, las personas a las que habían visto antes en el supermercado tenían retenidas a la fuerza a Rei, Yuki y Shizuka, uno de los matones (eran en total 5) se dio cuenta de la salida de Takashi y Saeko.

**Matón 1: **¡Mirad, salen más!- ahora centró su mirada en Saeko- y parece que tenemos a más chicas para nuestra fiesta.

**Matón 2: **¡Pero que pivón! ¡Guapa deja a ese niñato y vente con un tío de verdad!

A Takashi la forma de como hablaban le recordaba a Hiroshi, de hecho, vestían igual que él, todos rapados y con chupa de cuero, parecía que antes del AZ (Apocalípsis Zombie) debieron ser una banda de moteros.

**Takashi: **¿Qué queréis de nosotros?- dijo con un tono seco.

**Matón 4: **De ti nada, lo que queremos son unos buenos pechos- y mientras decía esto le agarró un pecho a Shizuka.

A Takashi, como con el encuentro que tuvieron con Hiroshi, le empezó a hervir la sangre.

**Matón 3:** ¡Tu niñato! ¡Dile a tu amiguita que se venga aquí!- sacó un bate- o nos veremos obligados a hacerlo por las malas.

**Matón 5:** Además hemos cogido el arma de vuestra amiga- señaló a Rei, la cual evitaba a toda costa que la manosearan.

Saeko empezó a andar hacia ellos, Takashi quedó asombrado, ''Saeko se ha rendido'' fue lo que pensó Takashi...

**Matón 1. **¡Buena elección, seguro que ese gilipollas no te daba lo tuyo!

**Matón 5: **¡Tienes pinta de que te gusta recibir!, ahora sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad- entonces el matón empezó a apuntar a Takashi- A ti ya no te necesit...

Antes de terminar la frase Saeko ya le había cortado por la mitad, como cual salchicha con un cuchillo.

**Matón 5: **¡AAAAAAAAA!- el hombre murió cuando su mitad superior, separada de la inferior, llegó al suelo.

Los demás matones al ver esta escena se cagaron en los pantalones, tuvieron la misma reacción que los hombres de Hiroshi.

**Matón 3: **¡Me cago en la puta!- el matón estaba realmente acojonado, esa chica tenía una katana y el solo un bate, el único que llevaba un arma de verdad era su compañero perdido en combate.

**Takashi: **¡Niñato será tu puta madre!- Takashi rebanó la cabeza al ''Matón 3'' con su ninjato.

**Saeko: **¡Miyamoto cogela!- lo que hizo Saeko fue lanzarle su fusil a Rei.

**Rei: **¡Seréis hijos de puta!- y empezó a disparar a los ''Matones 1 y 2'' matándolos.

El ''Matón 4'' empezó a correr, Saeko sacó la pistola que llevaba en su pierna (la cual nunca usaba) y disparó, lo mató, le dio en la cabeza.

**Saeko: **Es la primera vez que la uso...- mientras decía esto centro su mirada en el arma, el tiro fue perfecto.

**Takashi: **¡Buena Saeko!

La escena anterior fue una matanza, una carnicería, pero en el fondo Takashi estaba contento de poder haber salido de ahí con vida y que a ninguna de sus compañeras le pasara algo.

**Takashi: **Deberíamos recoger todos los suministros y subirlos al Humvee.

**Rei: **De acuerd...- pero antes de terminar la frase se escuchó un disparo, nadie sabía de donde provenía, pero Rei notó un pinchazo en el hombro derecho, se fue a tocar con la mano y notó que la zona por donde notó el pinchazo estaba mojada, se acercó la mano a los ojos para ver que era lo que tenía..., tenía la palma de la mano llena de sangre. Al ver esto cayó al suelo.

**Todos: **¡Rei!

**¿?: **Bueno, bueno, al parecer he fallado, un poco más a la derecha y de lleno en los pulmones- dijo una voz desconocida.

Takashi y Saeko giraron las cabeza y vieron un grupo de 12 personas, uno de ellos llevaba un arma de fuego. Takashi volvió a girar la cabeza y vio a Rei tirada en el suelo insconciente.

**Takashi: **¡Iros, yo los entretendré!- dijo mirando a las chicas.

**Yuki: **¿T-takashi?

**Takashi: **¡HE DICHO QUE OS VAYÁIS, SI SEGUÍS AQUÍ REI MORIRÁ!

Shizuka y Yuki hicieron caso y cargaron con Rei hacia el Humvee. Saeko ayudó, pero no subió.

**Shizuka: **¡Saeko! ¿¡No subes?!

**Saeko: **No, me quedo con Takashi, id rápido a la casa del tío de Hirano.

Shizuka hizo caso y se marchó pitando de la zona, sólo quedaban Takashi, Saeko y el grupo de 12 desconocidos.

**Takashi: **Te dije que te fueras.

**Saeko: **Lo sé, pero creía que necesitabas ayuda.

**Takashi: **Pues crees bien- y la sonrió. El grupo de desconocidos se empezó a acercar y Takashi se fijó en su indumentaria- Todos visten igual que Hiroshi.

El desconocido que había disparado les eschuchó.

**¿?: **¿De que conocéis a Hiroshi?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1 (T2)**

**''PACIENCIA MUERTA''**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿que les ha parecido?, espero que se hayan divertido al igual que yo al escribirlo. Bueno quería decirles que al final es Rei la que sale malherida, y lo que me sorprendió es que todo el mundo decía que iban a ser Takashi o Saeko, y pensé ''Porque no dirán Rei?'', bueno espero que la elección del personaje les haya gustado. Como todos sabrán es semana santa, por lo tanto me gustaría preguntarles una cosa ¿les gustaría que la próxima semana subiera dos capítulos?, si les agrada diganmelo en las reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>PREGUNTAS: <strong>

**-¿Quién creéis que podría ser el desconocido?**

**-El desconocido parece que conoce a Hiroshi ¿de que creéis que lo conoce?**

**-¿Alguien me podría decir el nombre de la canción en la cual me baso en el título (pista: es de Guns 'n Roses)**

**(No hace falta que respondaís las preguntas).**

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos, TheZoreda.<strong>


End file.
